


Наследство

by Taisin



Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест (макси) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Ethnography, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Headcanon, Legends, No Disney, Present Tense, Single work, That's Not How The Force Works, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Люк Скайуокер получает отцовское наследство. Спустя десять лет после Эндора.
Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест (макси) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881109
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Star Wars 2020: Макси и иллюстрации





	Наследство

— Выход из гипера через десять минут, займите места согласно отсутствующему штатному расписанию!

Сгенерированный голос корабля бодр и язвителен. Люк не уверен, что именно Кандра вселила в бортовой комп, но если когда-то окажется, что личность боевого дроида — он не очень удивится. Неплохо вышло в любом случае. И огневая поддержка в автономном режиме весьма достойная, и Эр-два теперь есть с кем обсудить тупых органиков.

Люк занимает свое место — хоть расписание у них и отсутствует, но он все-таки второй пилот. Первый пилот, увы, Кандра, потому что это ее корабль. И только за прошлые заслуги — он как-то спас и ее и корабль, — ему позволяют иногда сесть за штурвал. Нужно бы купить корабль побольше, давно уже, но все как-то…

Не то чтобы было не на что, но на них четверых и этого корабля хватит, и даже если они найдут пятого такого же может-быть-джедая — место будет. А корабль хороший, прочный, войну пережил, раздолбайство команды терпит — зачем менять.

Как-то так, только куда сильнее, Хан, наверное, думает про Сокол. Не по статусу генералу и мужу советника и сенатора Органы-Соло летать на коррелианской развалюхе, но…

Дом же. Сложно менять дом.

— Чем займетесь, босс? — Кандра потягивается в пилотском кресле, ее лекку потягиваются тоже и укладываются на шее в узел. Никто из тви’лекков так не делает, только она.

— К друзьям зайду, — говорит Люк.

Сзади фыркают и издают понимающие звуки.

— Вы тогда в салон зайдите, — советуют сзади на два голоса Тачи и Лек. — И одежку… того самого.

— Иначе вас, босс, на самый верх не пустит никто.

— Не признают.

— Спасибо, — Люк улыбается. — За веру в меня и за поддержку.

— Так чего там!

— Мы в вас верим босс, вы куда угодно прорветесь, и мы вас из тюряги потом вытащим, не вопрос!

— В музей-то когда?

— Дня через три примерно, я напишу, — говорит Люк. — Когда отчет домучаю.

— Я вам сто раз говорила, — тянет Тачи и продолжает томным голосом, наклонившись совсем близко к Люку, — позвольте писать отчеты мне…

— И мы лишимся последнего источника финансирования.

— Ай, босс, как же так. Вы же джедай!

— Джедай, — соглашается Люк покладисто.

Ну не совсем, но какая разница.

— Вы должны меня поддерживать! И всячески заботиться, чтобы я росла над собой!

— Так я же и поддерживаю. И забочусь. Ты же не сможешь никуда расти, если музеи Корусанта больше не захотят скупать найденное нами барахло и нам нечего будет кушать?

— Да ладно, лишь чуточку поживее напишу, чем зануды требуют. Им же интереснее и будет читать, разве плохо?

— Им нужно не читать, а вводить данные в систему учета.

Все это Люк уже говорил тысячу раз, сам разговор повторяется каждый их визит на Корусант, но не надоедает. Традиция. У каждых боевых коллективов есть традиции, у «Проныр» тоже были…

Лучше не думать про то, как было с «Пронырами». Мирная жизнь их раскидала по галактике, и Люку отчаянно не хватает ребят. Даже учитывая, что теперь им было бы совершенно не о чем поговорить. Наверное.

Команда шутит про страшные древние артефакты, которые только и ждут, что до них доберется какой-нибудь музейщик и пробудит «Древнее Зло», прочитав справку о нем на чистом канцелярите, и поделом тогда Корусанту, — а Люк молчит и смотрит на линии гипера. Ему нужно соблюдать дисциплину, он — босс, и никак не должен соглашаться с тем, что Корусанту и правда поделом.

Не то чтобы он так на самом деле думал, но Корусант он не любит. И прилетать, и жить здесь. Только ради Леи — ну и ради заработка, конечно, — но деньги он бы нашел, живи сестра в другом месте.

Серебро гипера схлопывается в реальность, и впереди уже видна планета-город. Они вышли над ночной половиной, и город сияет.

Он кажется Люку искусственным — даже более, чем выстроенные на его же орбите базы. Каким-то избыточным строением, планетой-мутантом. Без настоящего неба и настоящих звезд, да и с настоящими делами тут… Город живет политикой на верхних ярусах, и торговлей и спекуляцией ниже, — если допустить, что это не одно и то же, — но заводы его давно мертвы.

Хотя, конечно, Люк совсем несправедлив и город знает плохо. Нельзя так, он же джедай. Он должен быть лучше.

И расти над собой, да. И не думать, почему он это должен. И кому.

* * *

Садятся они на орбитальной станции — парковка корабля их класса на планете слишком затратна, да и внимания привлекать не стоит. В его нынешнем виде его никто из органиков не узнает, сложно совместить Героя Республики и Единственного Джедая с непонятным мужиком в полувоенном комбезе и с расписанной защитными узорами рожей, но автоматические системы на планете могут и опознать. Ничем это не грозит ни ему, ни ребятам, но Люк привык считать две свои жизни — официальную и реальную, — совсем разными, и хотелось бы, чтоб так оставалось подольше.

— Ну что, народ, — говорит Кандра, — скидываем груз и расходимся веселиться? То есть простите, босс, вы — работать, а мы — веселиться.

— Не очень усердствуйте, — указывает им Люк, а они ухмыляются.

Веселиться они пойдут, ну да. Будто он не знает, что сначала они пойдут отсыпаться (последняя планетка попалась мерзкая), потом отъедаться, потом Кандра найдет симуляторы истребителей и канет туда, а Тачи и Лек снимут в отеле комнату с самой большой кроватью и раздолбают ее до неприличного вида, но ни в бары, ни в казино никто из них не сунется. В казино — потому что он запретил, а в бары — потому что сами уже убедились, чем у одаренных чреват срыв контроля. Лучше уж самим бутылку купить и распить под его наблюдением.

Хотя еще лучше потренироваться вместе. Вот он вернется из города, и нужно будет посмотреть, можно ли снять тот зал на третьем уровне часа на четыре, отличный зал, как раз под их требования… Ладно, это все потом.

Наверняка учеников-джедаев следует обучать иначе, но Люку как-то плевать.

Нужно закончить с неотложным делом. Пока он связывается с музеем и сообщает, что да, они вернулись, все добыли, вот предварительная опись, полный отчет будет через три дня, — команда вытаскивает подписанные контейнеры и грузит на платформу.

Управляющий искин музейного хранилища скидывает ему идентификатор транспорта. Люк ненужно кивает и берет управление платформой.

Транспорт-бот прилетит в док 789-76 — это два дока налево по галерее, — через четверть часа. И заодно с грузом увезет на планету и самого Люка — кто-то из них обязан сопровождать груз до музейного склада. Музей предпочитает хранить заказанное на собственных охраняемых территориях: мало ли что может случиться, а ведь аванс уже уплачен.

Основную сумму они получат, когда он сдаст отчет, и они все подпишут акт приемки. Хоть ребята и зовут его боссом, официально они все — совладельцы их сомнительного предприятия, а не работают на Люка, несмотря на свою искреннюю убежденность, что так было бы куда проще. И на планету бы не приходилось таскаться. Но это было бы неправильно.

— Не надо меня провожать до дока, — говорит Люк, как говорит всегда. — Чего вы там не видели?

— А вдруг вас умыкнут по дороге злобные кто-то? — не соглашается Кандра.

— Да тут каждый второй — какая-нибудь охрана, кто меня умыкнет?

— Кому больше всех надо.

— Но больше всех надо нам, — говорит Тачи; Лек кивает, и они, как обычно, провожают его до бота транспортника. Казалось бы, эта ненужная забота давно должна была надоесть, но отчего-то не надоела.

* * *

В Государственный Республиканский музей Люк не по работе так пока и не зашел. Даже экспозицию не видел. Да что экспозицию — он и здание-то, которое для посетителей, видел лишь мельком.

Красивый экспозиционный комплекс времен еще Очень Старой Республики всего лишь венчает уходящий вглубь уровней огромный конгломерат рабочих кабинетов, запасников и складов, и транспортный бот всегда падает с орбиты на двадцать уровней вниз. Светлый мир Республики проносится мимо за долю секунды, а внизу… Внизу все как обычно. И темно.

Здесь даже имперская символика повсюду, хотя десять лет прошло, но Люк уже даже не морщится. Проще не обращать внимания. Не ему судить людей, которым отсюда не выбраться никогда, что бы там Лея ни говорила на заседаниях Сената. До этих людей внимание даже лучших из власть имущих, даже искренних, дойдет в последнюю очередь: не потому даже, что им плевать — хотя Люк уверен, что большинству политиков как раз плевать, — а потому, что в Республике уйма более срочных проблем. Пока на нижних уровнях не умирают миллионами, всем начхать. Пособий подкинут, и ладно.

Многие в галактике живут куда хуже, в конце концов.

На складах музея нет живых, одни дроиды. Дроиды склада его помнят и даже здороваются, Люк здоровается в ответ. Передача трофеев занимает едва ли минуту.

— Это артефакты храмового комплекса, — говорит он, передав идентификатор последнего ящика. — С ними осторожнее.

Подземный храмовый комплекс на Такки-9 задал им с командой жару. Страшных темных артефактов там не было, как и нестрашных светлых, но Силой строители владели точно, и устроили настоящий лабиринт с ловушками и загадками. Интересно было неимоверно. Хоть и опасно. Они отсняли весь комплекс, вытащили оттуда предметы обихода и разбитые ритуальные — целые же ритуальные на чем-то типа алтаря в центральном зале оставили, только обмеряли и отсканировали со всех сторон.

Люк старается не разорять древние, чудом уцелевшие комплексы совсем уж беспардонно. Музейные кураторы не согласны с таким идеализмом, но сам Люк считает, что именно поэтому они из всех передряг выбирались пока без потерь. Нельзя не уважать некоторые вещи, рикошетом прилетит.

К Лее он добирается по нижним уровням — там его внешний вид никого не удивляет. А добравшись, не поднимается наверх сразу. Наверху его остановит очень официальная охрана. Но для него, как и для Хана, есть другой путь: через стоянку Сокола внизу их очень помпезного здания. Стоянка тоже защищена, но защита пускает только своих. Не по геному, по Силе. После того, как Люк с ним поработал, ангар скорее напоминает храм ситхов на Коррибане, но, в конце концов, не зря же он учился у голокронов: простейшая защита получилась всего через неделю попыток. Ритуалистика до сих пор кажется Люку очень странным обманом чувств, хотя он не может не признавать, что она работает. Но лично он предпочитает технику. У техники нет сторон и работает она предсказуемо. И не требует во имя свое никаких жертв, кроме времени.

Сокола нет на месте — значит, Хана дома тоже нет. Жаль, хотелось повидаться…

У него с собой запасная приличная одежда, а в ангаре Сокола есть освежитель, поэтому через полчаса он уже похож на того Люка, которого ожидают увидеть наверху. Лея-то, конечно, ждет его любым, но ни к чему портить ей богатый интерьер грязным комбезом, верно же?

И все же встречают его странно. То есть охрана жилого комплекса, — настолько чистого и сияющего стеклом и сталью, что Люк даже в свежей одежде чувствует себя случайным прохожим, — как всегда вежлива и предупредительна, но стоит выйти в квартиру из бронированного прозрачного лифта, как Лея с восклицанием «Ну наконец-то!» кидается ему на шею.

— Э? — Люк обнимает сестру в недоумении. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть, конечно. Что-то случилось?

Прихожая в квартире сестры — со сплошь прозрачными стенами; кажется, будто стоишь на вершине небоскреба. Даже на потолок и внутренние стены спроецированы изображения вида вокруг башни. Стекла окон — крепче дюрастали: военная технология, выдержат и прямой таран, — и, разумеется, непрозрачны снаружи.

Прихожая выстроена специально, чтоб ошеломлять, и такое нарочитое давление на эмоции в последнее время сильно Люка раздражает. Отвык, шляясь по развалинам. Ну да ладно. Остальная квартира уютнее, главное — оказаться, наконец, там.

— Прости, — Лея отстраняется. — Тут у нас такое творится… Я пыталась с тобой связаться, но ты опять не отвечал!

— Я комлинк утопил, — винится Люк, следуя за сестрой внутрь квартиры. — В болоте.

— И на наш сервер не нашел ни минутки зайти.

— Связь была плохая и дорогая очень.

— И новости не смотрел.

— Последний месяц мы вообще под землей жили. Там даже с военной связью так себе. Что случилось-то? Война началась?

Республика периодически объявляла войну недобитым имперцам во Внешнем кольце и так же периодически рапортовала о победе, Люк уже и следить перестал. Во Внешнем кольце об этих войнах никто и не слышал. Наверняка сенаторы всего-навсего пилили военный бюджет — прославленная в веках традиция, кто он такой, чтобы ее оспаривать.

— Хуже, — говорит Лея, и вот тут он напрягается.

Проходят они не в большую залу со внутренним садом и водопадиком, а в кухню. Пафосная зала — для неофициальных приемов коллег-сенаторов, с семьей Лея общается, сидя с ногами в кресле рядом с кафной машиной. Кухня тоже огромна, с панорамным окном, и здесь тоже полно зелени, но тут живут, а не делают вид, и потому тут тепло.

Вместо объяснения Лея берет первый датапад в стопке на столе, находит там что-то и кидает Люку.

— Ознакомься. Это сейчас полыхает по всем каналам и останавливаться не собирается.

«Найдено завещание лорда Вейдера!» — провозглашает заголовок новостной записи. Люк прочитывает его трижды, прежде чем осознать.

Почему-то очень больно. А ведь ему казалось, что — прошло, ушло, затянулось. Он давно уже ушел от костра на Эндоре, почему же сейчас внутри все кричит?

— Люк?

— Я в порядке, — отвечает он автоматически и пролистывает заголовок. И первый параграф новости. Как обычно сейчас, когда медиа упоминают отца, они первым делом перечисляют, сколько ужаса он принес галактике, и список все растет. Когда в непростительные деяния попали и национализации заводов ради военной мощи Империи, Люк начал список игнорировать. А потом и сами медиа. Их послушать, так в Империи за все зло отвечал Дарт Вейдер, а Император так — на троне сидел и улыбался.

Вчитаться очень сложно.

…В старой юридической фирме сменилось руководство, и, начав ревизию, новое начальство обнаружило завещание лорда Вейдера, которое предыдущие главы фирмы не осмелились взять в работу. Так оно и лежало — и лежало бы дальше, если бы нынешний глава не пошел на принцип… Так, это реклама, пропускаем. Завещание составлено в пользу сына лорда Вейдера, но имени его не называется, однако оставлен образец генома отца, чтобы удостовериться в легитимности притязаний…

Люк сглатывает. Отец позаботился, чтобы у него был выбор. Чтобы, если он сочтет невозможным признание родства, ему не пришлось этого делать.

…Завещание составлено… после Беспина? Почему? Отец думал, что может погибнуть, но ведь ничего же не происходило тогда особенного, кроме войны, но война-то что до Беспина, что после оставалась все той же… Или просто до Люка не докатилось?.. Неважно уже. Все это уже давно неважно.

Так, тут все еще реклама и обязательные уверения в верности Республике всей фирмы вообще и ее главы в частности, пропускаем. Странно, что они чувствуют необходимость так унижаться, ведь свобода мнений провозглашена одной из первых… Хотя, может так и провозглашена, как то же равенство всех перед законом и отмена рабства. И пособие по безработице. Скажите об этом во Внешних регионах, особенно там, где армейские орбитальные заводы сначала продали, а потом остановили и разобрали, посмеетесь. Если переживете плюрализм и обмен мнениями, понятное дело.

Люк дочитывает статью до конца и опускает датапад на колени. Лея настороженно смотрит на него из-за кружки кафа. Он молча (и не вставая) вытаскивает из шкафа Силой свою чашку и ставит в кафную машину. Сейчас нужен каф крепкий и сладкий, и молока еще. Иначе думать у него не получится. В голове пусто, как в космосе. Пусто и темно.

— Интересно, — говорит он, когда каф готов и первый глоток сделан. То, что нужно.

— И все? — Лея буравит его взглядом.

— Я не идиот. Я прекрасно понимаю, что я не могу туда пойти. Пусть никто не знает, кто ты мне, мы друзья. Лучшие друзья. Если станет известно — это отрицательно скажется на твоей карьере.

— Но ты хочешь туда пойти.

Люк прикрывает глаза и одним глотком всасывает треть кафа. Качает кружку в ладонях.

— Конечно, ты хочешь, — Лея шумно вздыхает. — Почему он не может оставить нас в покое. Почему каждый раз, как только начинает казаться, что…

Она обрывает фразу. Она несправедлива — и в то же время Люк хорошо ее понимает. С наследием их отца — очень разным — ей, особенно в первые годы Республики, приходилось сталкиваться постоянно. Да и сейчас медиа не оставляют тему в покое. Чем дальше они от Империи, тем чернее тень Лорда Ситхов. Конечно, Лея устала.

— Да, я хочу, — говорит Люк. У него ничего нет от отца, ничего не осталось, кроме пары сказанных фраз, теплого взгляда перед смертью. Того, как ныло плечо, на которое тот опирался, когда они пытались… Когда он пытался отца вытащить. Ничего не осталось, совсем ничего. Комнаты отца на Корусанте оказались пусты и вычищены до голых стен, корабли — уничтожены или сгинули во Внешнем кольце. Говорили, что у него было полно замков по всей Империи, тайных убежищ, Люк и охотником за странностями-то стал в частности потому, что хотел эти убежища и замки найти. Но не нашел. И никто не нашел, а ведь как искали — слухи со временем, впрочем, только укрепились. В статье тоже говорили про несметные, похищенные у государства богатства и дворцы. Люку не нужны ни богатства, ни дворцы — впрочем, он в них уже и не верит. Но может быть хоть что-то личное?.. Ну хоть что-нибудь?

— Но то, чего я хочу, в этом случае не имеет значения. Не волнуйся, я понимаю.

Лея смотрит на него остановившимся взглядом. А потом, не поменявшись в лице, швыряет свою чашку в стеклянное окно. Люк не успевает среагировать, и чашка разлетается в глиняные брызги от столкновения со сверхпрочным стеклом.

— Я устала, — очень-очень спокойно почти шепчет Лея, — что все считают, будто знают, как мне должно поступать и думать. И что я, встань выбор между братом и карьерой, несомненно предпочту карьеру. Работу на благо Республики и демократии. Ладно эти… все. Но ты?

— Ты его ненавидишь.

— Какая к хатту разница, как я к нему отношусь? Какое это имеет значение? Я же вижу, — она встряхивает головой. — Неужели я не вижу, что у тебя болит? Люк, ты что?

— Я… привык.

Он не рассчитывал, он не хотел такого разговора — будто с раны корку содрали, а там ничего так и не зажило.

— Я давала повод так думать? Что я…

— Ты его ненавидишь, — повторяет Люк. — Я не хотел делать тебе больно. Тем, что…

— Что тебе больно.

— Типа того.

Лея трет лицо ладонями.

— Хатт… Любимую чашку из-за тебя расколотила. Ты понимаешь, как это звучит?

— Как разговор двух придурков.

— Как хаттова дипломатия это звучит. Не хочу в семье дипломатии. Я устала, Люк.

— Ты всегда можешь сбежать, — улыбается он, но она не отвечает на улыбку.

— Не могу. Я обещала самой себе, что буду драться за то, что правильно, до конца. Нельзя иначе. Иначе все будет напрасно.

Альдераан, не говорит она, но Люк слышит. И она права.

— Но, — Лея тянется к шкафу и добывает кружку, копию разбитой, ловит его взгляд и хмыкает: — Не смотри так. Да, я бью посуду. Это лучше, чем душить людей. Хан тоже так думает.

— Ну, раз Хан так думает.

— Я еще в ангаре в тире стреляю. По голо мишеням.

— Это тоже лучше, чем душить людей, — соглашается Люк.

— Да. Так вот, — чашка отправляется в кафомашину, а Лея сворачивается в кресле и кладет подбородок на колено. — Так вот… Но. Но если встанет выбор — ты или моя работа. Работа пойдет к хаттам. Ты это понимаешь?

— Ты же сказала «до конца».

— Именно. Требование тебя предать и будет «концом». Ну в самом деле, Люк.

— Мне очень хочется тебя обнять, — говорит Люк.

Лея трясет головой.

— Ни в коем случае, иначе я расклеюсь. Нам нужно придумать план, как отправить тебя к этим юристам, и не раскрыть инкогнито.

— И самим не засветиться.

— Да уж, — Лея морщится.

Это точно, все их тайные операции обязательно проваливались с громким взрывом, и никакой тайны не оставалось вовсе.

— Нам бы профессионала, — вздыхает Люк. — Но никому из твоих соратников я, прости, не доверюсь.

Он и в своих-то не настолько уверен, хотя… Да нет, уверен. В том, что не отвернутся и не предадут. Вот только никто из них не способен спланировать тайную операцию на Корусанте. На планетах Внешнего кольца — да, без вопросов. Но в столице другая специфика: то же автоматическое наблюдение на всех уровнях никто с падением Империи отменять и не подумал. Несмотря на все экономии бюджета.

Лея замирает и, кажется, даже не слышит звука кафомашины. Люк левитирует ей чашку, и Лея вцепляется в нее, все так же смотря куда-то мимо него. Отпивает кафа и только тогда отмирает.

— Зима, — говорит она.

— Что — зима?

— Винтер Селчу, оперативный псевдоним Зима.

Винтер Селчу Люк помнит смутно. Есть такая. Всегда на периферии. Яркие белые волосы, цепкий взгляд.

— Твой секретарь и подруга детства?

— И мой телохранитель. И начальник моей охраны. Ей всецело можно доверять.

— Но она все еще не знает?..

— Про тебя и меня? Нет. — Лея с кривой усмешкой пожимает плечом. — Не потому, что я ей не доверяю. Я просто не хочу… Мы же росли вместе. А секрет этот — он же все изменит. Даже если она и станет отрицать, я же почувствую. Это же как яд. Не может не отравить. Даже Хан… Даже Хан, как узнал, год присматривался. Доверял, любил, но…

— Но сейчас же все хорошо?

Лея кивает.

— Сейчас у нас совсем другой яд, но с этим-то мы справимся проще. Хану тяжко в столице, тут нет, знаешь, дел по нему. Чуи к своим улетел, я вечно на работе… Я ему предложила пилотскую академию возглавить, Республике ведь тоже нужны военные кадры, распустить флот не получится еще долго, если вообще получится, так что… Он думает. Наверное, откажется, но на место преподавателя пойдет, и главу академии подберет неплохого. А если не откажется, тем лучше.

— Он справится, — Люк в этом точно уверен.

— Осталось его самого убедить, — Лея отпивает кафа. — Ну да ничего. Он сам этого хочет, так что все получится.

— Тебе нужно будет увеличить охрану, когда он уедет.

— Люк, — сестра улыбается мягко и чуть снисходительно, — Винтер этим уже занимается. Не беспокойся и доверяй профессионалам. Кому, конечно, стоит доверять. Ну так как?

— Если ты ей доверяешь… Вот только знаешь что? — Люк ставит пустую кружку на столик, взглядом собирает глиняные осколки с пола и отправляет в утилизатор. — Расскажи ей только про меня. А про то, что и ты тоже — говорить не надо. Зачем, действительно, ваши отношения и память портить.

Лея растекается по креслу, сползает ниже по спинке, и смотрит на него поверх кружки.

— Вот теперь уже мне хочется тебя обнять.

— У меня есть идея получше! — усмехается Люк. — Если ты сейчас меня очень любишь, напиши за меня отчет для музея!

Лея откидывает голову назад и смеется.

* * *

Люк, как обычно, остается жить у Леи — нужно отоспаться и написать таки отчет. Хан должен вернуться через день, и они решают поговорить с Винтер тогда. Всем вместе. Ничего нельзя скрывать от семьи.

Комната Люка по-прежнему ужасно огромна, так что ему в первую ночь неуютно. Хоть Сила и говорит, что он не один, размеры личного пространства нервируют. Зато есть место для медитации в движении. Тут было бы место для медитации в движении небольшого отряда, на самом деле.

Тот день, когда возвращается Хан, Люк почти целиком посвящает отчету и медитации. Нужно успокоить раздрай в душе; не лучший настрой для планирования.

Хан уже знает новости, и ему хватает одного взгляда на Люка, чтобы предложить захватить контору юристов и принудить их к сотрудничеству. Люку даже жаль, что не сработает, хоть Хан и предлагает вариант скорее в шутку. Вот только взгляд у него решительный.

— Винтер? — переспрашивает Хан, когда Лея озвучивает предложение. — А! Эта твоя… Да, я ее едва вспомнил, отличный профи, надо попробовать.

Так что следующим утром они пробуют.

На этот раз они сидят в большой зале, на диванчиках у внутреннего сада. Кажется, будто в роще, и вода шелестит рядом. Вот только вид за панорамным окном в иллюзию не вписывается: шпили верхнего уровня Корусанта белым пламенем сияют в рассветном солнце.

Услышав новость, Винтер не показывает ни удивления, ни презрения, ничего. Только осматривает Люка с ног до головы так, будто никогда раньше не видела.

— Я не похож, я знаю, — хмыкает Люк.

— Рост, — говорит она. — Рост — это проблема. Хм.

— Почему проблема?

— От сына Вейдера будут ждать высокого роста. Планируя инфильтрацию, лучше не обманывать ожиданий.

Разумно.

— Протез следует экранировать, — продолжает Винтер. — Встроенные идентификаторы модели могут отследить. Но это легко. Вот голос…

— Маску с вокодером, — хмыкает Люк. — Еще плащ и комбез с экзоскелетом, и половина Корусанта ляжет с сердечным приступом.

Винтер, Лея и Хан смотрят на него так, что ему становится неуютно.

— Э? Я пошутил?

Хан фыркает в голос и хлопает ладонями по коленям.

— Отличный план, малыш!

— Чего? — не понимает Люк.

— И в самом деле, — кивает Лея.

— Согласна, — припечатывает Винтер.

— Эй!

— Не бузи, — снисходительно улыбается Хан, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Из своего полета «чтобы подумать» он вернулся совершенно спокойным, каким-то вальяжным внешне и собранным внутри. Он еще не сказал ни Лее, ни Люку, что решил, но, в общем-то, и так видно. И Люк за Хана очень рад. Вот бы и самому найти полностью свое место…

Это у тебя с критериями проблема, приятель. Ты сейчас и пользу приносишь, и людей учишь, и Силе служишь, и не воюешь — чего тебе еще надо-то? Вот то-то и оно, что знать бы.

— Если явится такой наследник — суровый и крутой, — говорит тем временем Хан, — все кинутся искать второго Вейдера, и на тебя точно никто никогда не подумает. И заодно ты точно не оставишь там никакого куска ДНК, запись голоса будет бесполезна, респиратор — это вообще прекрасная вещь в случае засады. А как выйдешь, сразу падай на нижние уровни, и пускай тебя там ищут.

— План отхода нужно разработать лучше, — говорит Винтер.

— Понятное дело. Но это я умею, так что мы с вами такое учиним, дорогая Винтер, что Корусант еще месяц обсуждать будет. Идет?

— Я принимаю ваше предложение о сотрудничестве, — церемонно кивает Винтер.

Люк вздыхает и трет лицо руками.

— Почему мне кажется, что вы под этот скандал еще несколько дел собираетесь провернуть?

Лея хищно скалится ему в лицо и произносит нежным голосом:

— Ну как ты мог такое про меня подумать?

Люк вздыхает.

Это просто маскарад, ничего не значит, но почему-то сама идея надеть маску, стать этим «настоящим сыном Вейдера» его нервирует. Но это неважно.

— Ну ладно, — говорит он. — Ладно. Давайте попробуем.

* * *

В офис юристов Люк входит через балконное окно, поднявшись на летающей платформе. Не слишком вежливо — но на нижних уровнях башни засада, вроде бы из журналистов, и если там нет агентов уже-не-СИБ, то уже-не-СИБ пора распускать по профнепригодности. Защитное поле балкона он якобы продавливает Силой пафосным жестом — хотя на самом деле это всего лишь небольшая хакерская атака, — ступает на балкон и открывает дверь Силой.

Тяжело ходить в доспехе, который слишком велик, да еще и за плащом следить. Длинный плащ — это эффектно, но так неудобно. Впрочем, отец в таком даже дрался, и ничего ему не мешало — значит, дело привычки. Экзоскелет, напротив, почти не ощущается. К увеличившимся габаритам Люк привык почти мгновенно — навык в принципе тот же, что в пилотировании, да и роста ему добавили самую малость, больше — ширины плеч и массивности. Вот к маске приспособиться оказалось сложнее. К двум маскам: бутафорской внешней личине и настоящей — внутри. Хотя и обзор отличный, и дышать легко — не чета кислородным маскам в истребителях. Конфигурация непривычна и давит в неожиданных местах.

Люк шагает в приемную. Секретарь за столом у противоположной стены от одного взгляда на него замирает с чашкой кафа — каф льется ему на костюм.

— Мне назначено, — говорит Люк, а вокодер превращает его слова в угрозу.

Секретарь мелко кивает. Нажимает тревожную кнопку, но тревожные кнопки в здании сейчас не работают. Как и вся система безопасности. На четверть часа. Эр-два превзошел себя. Даже Винтер впечатлилась.

— Я не причиню вам вреда, — говорит Люк и проходит мимо секретаря к двери кабинета. — Если вы не станете делать глупостей.

На этом комлинк, который пытается нашарить секретарь, трескается и вырубается. Ну в самом деле. Был бы он в самом деле злодеем, сломал бы секретарю шею, и дело с концом. Секретарь просто нарывается на неприятности.

Юрист встречает его стоя у стола — наверняка увидел по внутренней камере кабинета. Седой высокий мужик, умный взгляд, ни капли страха. Вежливо приветствует. Люк так же вежливо отвечает.

— Мне бы не хотелось занимать ваше время дольше необходимого, — говорит Люк.

— Прекрасно вас понимаю, — говорит юрист и вытаскивает черную коробочку. В коробочке портативный анализатор генома, но явно кастомизированный, и лист пластиковой бумаги с подписями и печатями.

Текста на листе — всего ничего. «Я, Дарт Вейдер, лорд Империи, находясь в здравом уме и крепкой памяти, завещаю моему сыну все содержимое, записанное в памяти этого анализатора. Попытка взлома приведет к уничтожению информации».

И все. Ничего лишнего и ничего личного.

Ну что ж… Люк берет анализатор правой и подносит к левой ладони — перчатки на нем не боевые, хотя выглядят похоже, и игла анализатора прокалывает кожу без труда. Анализатор задумывается, помаргивая желтым индикатором, а потом загорается зеленым.

— Благодарю за содействие, — говорит Люк. Волной Силы отметая выстрелы парализаторов с потолка. Юрист приседает, закрыв голову руками, а Люк притискивает его к стене роскошным деревянным столом и Силой разносит панорамное окно в мелкую пыль. Вокруг в потоке воздуха из-за разницы давлений взвиваются бумаги и какие-то мелочи — плащ хочет его стреножить, неудобная тряпка! — и Люк выходит из окна в объятия дрона. Ничего, сейчас восстановится силовое поле башни, и все у юристов будет хорошо. Никто даже не ранен.

Вместе с дроном они падают вниз — свободное падение прекрасно, хочется даже заорать от восторга, но некогда. Капсула обворачивается вокруг него, и у него ровно полторы минуты, чтобы вылезти из маскарадного доспеха и вытащить инфочип из анализатора. Анализатор останется в дроне и будет уничтожен вместе с костюмом. Кстати. Проверить бомбу.

Бомба в порядке. Она сработает либо когда дрон подобьют, либо когда он врежется куда-нибудь в процессе погони, если подбить не смогут — или не захотят.

Он уже чувствует, что погоня близка — а также то, что они совсем рядом со «слепым пятном» — в этих развалинах древнего завода никогда не было камер. Дрон падает между ребрами заводского скелета, поворачивает резко, приоткрывается — Люк прыгает из него вбок, на едва заметные металлические балки, и откатывается в тень. Он в черном экранирующем комбезе, с маской на лице; ни одной открытой части тела, его не увидят даже ночным зрением, по крайней мере — мельком.

Погоня просвистывает над головой: не рискнули спускаться в руины завода, ведут сверху. Люк мысленно кивает сам себе — точно по таймеру идут — и начинает спускаться вниз. Внизу его ждет Хан. Внизу проходят нелегальные гонки, Хан иногда на них появляется, и это им очень кстати. Осталось влезть в Сокол, переодеться, уничтожить улики — и все.

И можно будет посмотреть, что же отец ему оставил.

* * *

— Не верю, — говорит Лея.

Они — Люк, сама Лея и Хан — сидят на кухне, вокруг столика, над которым висят голограммы документов.

Люку не досталось ни миллиардов, ни дворцов, ни даже спрятанного в черных скалах злодейского бункера. Дом, правда, достался. На курортной луне в Набуанской системе. Небольшая вилла, окруженная лесом. Системы защиты в наличии. И доступ к номерному счету со смешными суммами, на который капают отчисления от двух патентов. Вилла поддерживается на деньги с этого счета в автоматическом режиме.

И все.

— Наверняка там подземный комплекс. Под этой виллой.

— Это курорт Набу, строительство засекли бы, — не соглашается Хан. — Можно проверить.

— Нужно проверить, — жестко произносит Лея, и они склоняются над декой. Люк отставляет кружку с чаем — полупустую, но больше не хочется, поднимается и отходит к окну.

За стеклом Корусант показывает закат. Синие и фиолетовые с розовым облака, вспыхивающие алым окна высоток, темнеющее небо вдалеке.

Он как-то сразу поверил, что вот это — вилла и счет — это и вправду все. И что никакого бункера там нет, ничего нет больше заявленного. Просто вилла. В курортном месте, где так ценят уединение и инкогнито. Вряд ли отец хранил там что-то важное, или что-то совсем личное. Никакой тайной библиотеки не досталось тебе, Люк. Никакого огромного тайного сокровища — и никакой разгадки, каким был отец на самом деле.

Зато он же вот совсем недавно думал, что нехорошо ему и команде вечно жить на корабле. Судя по плану виллы, они там все прекрасно поместятся, и место останется. Вовремя оказался подарок.

Спасибо, думает Люк, смотря в наступающую ночь.

Наверное, он разочарован. Хотя нет, не так. Он не ждал ничего особенного, но он ждал… Они не договорили. Он надеялся, что это наследство даст ему тот неслучившийся разговор, и он наконец-то сможет, не оглядываясь, ничего не ожидая, идти вперед, как идет вперед сестра.

Нужно посмотреть на месте, все еще шепчет надежда. Может быть, там его ждет что-то, только для него?

Хотя уже бы стоило понять, что Дарт Вейдер был не из тех, кто пишет незнакомому совсем сыну личное письмо на ста страницах. Тебя уже спасли ценой жизни, Люк, тебе не кажется, что ты жаден?

Кажется. И это не пристало джедаю. И Сила с этим джедаем, в самом деле. Он знает, что делать с горем, чтобы оно не растворило его до скелета, а вот что делать с невысказанной любовью? Уже поздно, уже давно все совсем поздно. Отпусти меня, наконец.

— Люк? — Лея подходит к нему сзади.

— Нету бункера?

— Не могу поверить, — бурчит сестра и бодает его лбом в плечо. — Должны же быть сокровища, это нечестно.

Люк фыркает.

— Этот дом стоит кучу денег, — говорит Хан. — Вполне себе сокровище. И может быть там что-то спрятано, а?

— Вот сдамся в музей, слетаю с командой, проверим, — отвечает Люк. За окном совсем темнеет, на зданиях вспыхивает подсветка. Из расщелин внизу протуберанцами выплескивается дикое свечение реклам нижних уровней.

— Лучше на Соколе.

— Во-первых, вы в ближайшее время будете очень заняты, и ты, и Сокол, и Лея…

— …Я еще не дал согласия!

— И во-вторых, — игнорирует этот выплеск самообмана Люк, — исследования странных зданий нужно поручать профессионалам.

— Ты думаешь там обосноваться? — Лея смотрит ему в глаза в отражении. Люк пожимает плечами.

— Посмотрим. Но надо же когда-то и где-то, правда? Почему не там? Нам все равно нужна база.

— Я бы не стала, — говорит Лея. — Я бы это место продала.

— Я понимаю.

— Если тебе станет там плохо, ты только скажи.

— Не нагнетай, — Люк подгребает сестру поближе. — Все будет хорошо.

— Пусть только попробует не быть, — Лея обнимает его в ответ.

* * *

До самого отлета Люк не знает, сказать ли команде или нет. Они благополучно сдались в музей, получили деньги и подписали новый контракт, и вот теперь пора решить — в первую очередь куда лететь.

Можно не решать пока ничего. Есть новый контракт. Есть желание команды смотать куда-то еще отдохнуть, на море или еще куда, ненадолго…

Они идут по коридорам станции от причала орбитального челнока до своего корабля, а на новостных экранах все крутят и крутят новости о «нападении ужасного сына лорда Вейдера».

На экранах Люк выглядит прямо впечатляюще. Даже хочется гордиться собой.

— На Корусанте совсем кретины работают, что ли? — возмущается Тачи за спиной. — Банте ясно, что этот сын Вейдера сразу же слинял с планеты, он-то явно не идиот. Маскировка-то такая, что снял — и никто тебя не узнает.

— Безопасность не дебилы, — говорит Люк. — То, что тут вот показывают, это э… реклама.

— Реклама, — повторяет Тачи, а Кандра смотрит на него, будто он двинулся головой.

— «Не волнуйтесь, уважаемые граждане, вопрос на контроле, мы работаем над уничтожением этой ужасной угрозы день и ночь!», — Люк в меру сил имитирует тон бодрого голоса, рекламирующего очередной шампунь. — «Угроза так ужасна, так страшна, что кроме нас никто не справится! Выбирайте нас, несите ваши деньги!»

Сзади ржут на два голоса Тачи и Лек.

— Ловить угрозу, которая не угроза, конечно, гораздо приятнее, — задумчиво говорит Кандра. — Он же, вроде бы, никого не убил?

— Нанес многомиллионный ущерб! — в унисон поют сзади.

— Это, понятное дело, гораздо важнее, — хмыкает Кандра. — А что, есть от чего так отвлекать внимание демократической общественности?

— Всегда есть от чего отвлекать внимание демократической общественности, — равнодушно бросает Люк. — Мы же в столице.

— Я, босс, стараюсь новости особо не слушать, мне дорого мое здоровье. Что-то опять приватизируют? Еще что-то осталось?

— Найдут.

Они наконец-то загружаются на корабль, Люк пытается влезть за штурвал, но, конечно, не успевает. Хихикая, команда рассаживается. И нужно принимать решение, прямо сейчас.

— Ребята, — говорит Люк. — Мне тут одно место проверить надо… Если повезет, то там и отдохнуть можно. Планета, вроде бы, курортная.

— Да без проблем, — Кандра вбивает координаты. Когда на экранах появляется информация, то команда молчит пару секунд — переваривает.

— Это, босс, не «вроде бы курортная», — сообщает ему Лек. — Это прямо вот сливки сливок. Лучше только к императору домой завалиться. Ну, в смысле, к президенту. В смысле, к тому, кто у нас сейчас самый самый. Что там случилось? Кто-то в подвале древнее святилище откопал, и оно всех сожрало?

Кандра тем временем сосредоточенно выводит корабль на разгонный трек из мельтешения многочисленных орбит Корусанта, на экране нескончаемым потоком льются указания диспетчерских.

Люк смотрит на ее серьезное лицо и напряженные лекку, и молчит. И только когда звезды размазываются в линии гипера говорит:

— Да нет, там у меня теперь дом. Достался. По завещанию.

— А, — начинает было говорить Тачи и замолкает. Кандра поворачивает к нему лицо. Спокойное. Как Сила вокруг.

— По тому самому завещанию, — скорее констатирует Кандра.

— Я должен был вам раньше сказать.

— Хм.

— Не согласен, — говорит Лек. — Или у вас там какие умения есть, которые вы не знали, как объяснить, и которые могли помочь во всяком дерьме?

— Это какие? — удивляется Люк.

— Мне-то откуда знать. Ну, а раз нету, зачем нам была эта информация вообще?

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы думали, что я вам не доверяю.

Кандра смотрит на него снисходительно, и, судя по отклику Силы, остальные смотрят так же.

— Босс… Мы точно знаем, что вы нам доверяете. Потому что постоянно прикрываем вашу задницу. Какая вообще разница, кто там чей сын. Это ж не болезнь, о которой партнерам сообщать надо.

— Некоторые думают, что это даже хуже.

— Некоторые, — резко бросает Тачи, — думают задницей, потому что головой они только едят. И пошли они.

— Если уж на то пошло, — усмехается Кандра, — вы тоже не знаете, кто мой отец. Вам это сильно мешает мне доверять? — и после того, как Люк качает головой, добавляет: — Я вот тоже без понятия. Может, это вообще император Палпатин был, кто его знает-то, а? Ну и чего? И ничего.

И верно. И ничего.

— Босс, этот дом-то, наверняка, всякий особенный? — спрашивает Тачи.

— Вроде нет. Но вот и проверим, — говорит Люк.

— А сокровища? Есть сокровища?

Люк смеется и разочаровывает команду насчет сокровищ.

— Ну вот как же так, — огорчается Тачи. — Такая операция, такая кража, и даже нет сокровищ!

— Наверное, в доме они все-таки есть, — говорит Лек. — Не может же быть, чтоб вообще не было!

— Ну конечно хоть что-то да есть! — поддерживает его Тачи.

Люк молчит. Ему очень странно, но этим разумным, похоже, действительно все равно, кто его отец. Даже следа яда не чувствуется в Силе. Будто ничего в этом нет особенного. Это… раскрепощает.

* * *

У курортной луны неожиданно суровая автоматическая система защиты, доступ к планете только для владельцев недвижимости, все остальные отсекаются на орбитальных станциях.

Кандра присвистывает.

— Ничего себе охрана.

— Как раз чтобы хранить сокровища, — убежденно заявляют сзади на два голоса, и Кандра стонет.

— Да ну вас совсем!

На чипе есть генератор кода доступа, Люк вводит результат, и их пропускают.

Луна кажется красивой — покрытая лесами почти сплошь, явный результат терраформирования. Кое где проблескивают озера и реки, но морей не видно. Выглядит очень натурально.

Люку принадлежит, оказывается, кусок леса в северном полушарии, и совсем небольшое озеро, на берегу которого стоит дом. Никаких подробностей сверху не разглядеть, силовое защитное поле мешает.

Согласно корабельному сканеру (военного образца, неизвестного происхождения) поле это может формировать почти любую картинку для наружного наблюдателя. Вряд ли оно делает это сейчас, но сама возможность…

…Может и правда там что-то спрятано?

Это заразно, думает Люк, смеясь про себя. Перед ментальным ударом Палпатина устоял, а под влияние команды подпал — даже не заметил. Отличный ты джедай, всем пример.

Чтобы пройти защитное поле, приходится генерировать новый код, проход защиты неощутим — и внизу почти ничего не меняется. Почти — потому что лес все же чуть расчищен, а дом куда менее заброшен, чем казалось сверху.

И где-то в этом лесу спрятаны батареи противовоздушной обороны, совершенно точно. Отец бы не стал полагаться только на такую мелочь, как поля, уж в этом Люк уверен.

Посадочная площадка у самого дома в полном порядке. Будто не прошло десяти лет, а то и того больше. Впрочем, здесь же наверняка есть роботы…

И в этот момент из дома выходит странное серое существо, в комбезе с имперской маркировкой — и ножом на поясе.

— Это еще кто такой? — удивляется Кандра, когда сканер сбоит и опознать существо не может.

— Несомненно, сокровище, — вздыхает Люк. Говорит он это в шутку, но если судить по внезапно довольной Силе — кажется, заодно и правду. Любопытно. — Пойду представлюсь.

— Мы с вами, — заявляет команда вразнобой, но убежденно, и Люк думает — ладно. Вряд ли ему потребуется поддержка, но мало ли.

Он выходит из корабля первым. Серое существо как-то вдруг оказывается совсем близко, даже Силу не взбаламутив. Смотрит внимательно и носом потягивает, и Люк не знает, что уж оно там чует, он сам чувствует только запах хвои и нагретых стволов — тут уже вечер. Местного лета.

Существо тем временем вздрагивает всем телом и опускается на колени.

— Этот недостойный приветствует сына повелителя нашего на его земле, — произносит оно со странным акцентом.

В Силе его радость ослепительна, Люк даже ненужно промаргивается. Команда сзади замирает.

— Э… — очень достойно говорит Люк. — Я — Люк Скайуокер.

И, кажется, слышит смешок.

— Недостойные знают имя сына повелителя нашего.

— Я в том смысле, что я не знаю вашего, уважаемый… Кстати, ну встаньте же, пожалуйста. Не надо вот этого.

Серое существо хмыкает уже и вовсе не скрываясь, и выпрямляется. Оно больше всего похоже на вставшую на задние лапы ящерицу. Зубастую, с большими когтями.

— Имя недостойного — Ракх.

— Очень приятно, — говорит Люк и представляет команду. Ракх кивает на каждое имя и сосредоточенно поводит носом — запоминает? Но какой запах можно запомнить у них, пропитавшихся кораблем практически до костей?

— Пойдемте, сын господина нашего, я покажу вам ваш дом. Распоряжением господина нашего в нем живут трое недостойных ногри. Мы улетим прочь, как только вы прикажете.

— Эй, — говорит Люк. — Я и так не собирался вас выгонять.

И получает в ответ внимательный взгляд.

— И не надо вот этого… ритуального. Слишком долго. Можно без него?

— Можно, — неожиданно нормальным тоном и совершенно без акцента произносит Ракх. — Повелитель приказывал так же.

Ну вот и прекрасно…

Он чувствует уверенность этого странного существа в Силе. И уверенность Силы в том, что на этого ногри можно опереться, подставить спину —, и он не предаст. Люк даже почти видит узы, выходящие от ногри куда-то во тьму…

Ногри все еще верен отцу, и это, похоже, не имеет срока давности. Как такое может быть?

Дом со стороны кажется совсем небольшим, Люк даже думает, что ему придется забыть про идею разместиться тут всем вместе, но внезапно оказывается, что внутри домик… не совсем соответствует ожиданиям.

То есть первый и второй этажи вполне соответствуют. Это — курортная вилла, обставленная совершенно нейтрально. Спальни наверху, внизу кухня, огромная общая комната с выходом с террасы прямо в озеро, кабинет, спортзал — скорее для медитации: там ничего нет, голые стены и застеленный чем-то вроде циновок пол.

Но у виллы еще два подземных этажа. По изначальному проекту тут явно был ангар для корабля и для шикарных средств передвижения по планете, автоматическая ремонтная мастерская и комнаты биологических слуг. Теперь тут… ну, пожалуй, центр обороны плацдарма, как-то иначе это сложно назвать. Оружейная, мастерская, комнаты ногри, ангар с их кораблем, госпитальный отсек, командный пункт.

И библиотека. Датапады и пяток голокронов. Что интересно, джедайских.

— Сокровище, — говорит Кандра. Люк согласно кивает.

Может быть хоть тут, хоть на них будет хотя бы что-то?.. Но даже если нет — пять джедайских голокронов, оставленных специально ему. Отец, получается, и вовсе не хотел, чтобы Люк перешел на Темную сторону?.. Не верил в это, по крайней мере. Надо же.

Оставшиеся ногри подходят поздороваться, кланяются. Обнюхивают Люка и его спутников.

— А почему вы не живете наверху? — спрашивает Люк. — Там ведь удобнее?

Ногри переглядываются и говорящим явно назначают Ракха.

— Наверху удобно для людей, — говорит он. — Открытое пространство, много-много места. Нам удобно здесь. Отходные пути, контролируемая территория. Оружие. Ногри умеют охотиться везде, но жить нужно там, где безопасно.

Они наверное у себя дома в норах живут. Или в чем-то похожем.

— Вы давно здесь?

— Я — постоянно, — говорит Ракх. — Я уже непригоден к миссиям, я учу. Они, — он кивает на остальных, — отдыхают после миссий, учатся перед. Раз в три стандартных месяца замена. Нужно много учиться.

Люк, если честно, думал, что здесь живут просто старые слуги отца. Что они остались забыты здесь на десять лет. А они, оказывается, миссии…

— Какие миссии?

— Мы служим господину нашему.

— Он умер, — Люк сглатывает. — Десять лет назад.

— Мы защищаем его людей. Мы защищаем его сына.

— Что?

— На Корусанте, — ногри скалится в улыбке. — Это была хорошая операция. Мы немножко помогли. Чтобы никто не взял след. Мы защищаем… мал’ари’уш.

И Лею тоже, понимает Люк. Они узнали про Лею. Неведомо как. И защищают ее. Тоже.

— И кого еще?

— Республика захватывает людей повелителя. Чтобы убить. Или на Кессель. Мы помогали уйти. Уже нет, уже ушли все, кто мог.

— Ничего себе новости, — шепчет Кандра.

Да уж.

— Я должен быть лоялен Республике, — говорит Люк.

Шикарная формулировка. Сам-то понял, что сказал? Вон, Ракх точно понял. И команда твоя — тоже. Впрочем, они давно не невинные дети. Да и он сам…

— Конечно, — легко соглашается Ракх. — Ногри тоже лояльны Республике.

— Да ну? — не удерживается Тачи.

— Лояльность мал’ари’уш — наша лояльность.

— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Люк. Большего он не добьется точно. Большего и в нем самом нет, что уж тут, он же тоже на самом деле лоялен Республике потому что в Республике Лея. Реши она, к примеру, сесть на трон, и он будет лоялен трону, а о Республике и не вспомнит. Наверняка это из-за недостатка образования: он не понимает лояльности абстрактным явлениям, не может почувствовать. Люди важнее.

— Вы сказали, что вы обучаете ваших… оперативников. Вы согласитесь поучить и меня тоже?

Команда, Люк чувствует, собирается вмешаться, но он поднимает ладонь в жесте «стоять, не подходить», и они удерживаются. Молодцы какие.

Ракх задумывается на мгновение.

— Нужно будет посмотреть. На тренировки. То, что я знаю, может вам не подойти.

— Но если подойдет, вы согласитесь учить и моих учеников тоже?

— Должен быть один учитель, — отрезает Ракх. — Я могу давать советы. Учить должны вы, сын господина нашего.

Люк уже понял, что полное формальное обращение этого существа не означает почтения. Это выражение долга говорящего — и, похоже, напоминание о долге ему самому. Учтем.

— Благодарю, — Люк кивает. — Мне нужно что-то сделать, чтобы в доме наверху можно было жить?

Ногри смеются.

— В доме наверху можно жить, — произносит самый молодой.

— Только еды в кухне наверху нет, — добавляет Ракх. — Все доставки в терминале в кабинете на первом этаже. Мы заказываем на себя, но наша доставка прибыла вчера. Если хотите, мы можем разделить с вами ужин.

Ага, только объедать их и не хватало.

— Я бы с удовольствием разделил с вами воду, — говорит Люк. — А еда у нас есть своя. Так можно?

Ногри переглядываются и усмехаются.

— Вы не должны бояться нас оскорбить, — Ракх улыбается во все зубы. — Мы знаем обычаи людей. Можно как угодно, если удобно всем. Каждому есть свою еду и пить общую воду — удобно.

— На террасе? — вмешивается Тачи. — Там озеро рядом… шумит.

— На террасе, — кивает Ракх.

— Ну вот и договорились, — говорит Люк. — Тогда пойдемте устраиваться.

* * *

Комнаты они распределяют быстро. Лишь в одной — двойная кровать, значит она для Тачи и Лека, из другой вид на озеро — следовательно она лучше остальных и для Люка, а у еще одной прямая лестница в спортзал — и Кандре другого не надо.

Люк кладет на стол у окна датапады из «сокровища» и лишь усилием воли удерживается чтобы не начать просматривать немедленно. Они ждали его десять лет — подождут пока ему не нужно будет никуда бежать.

К ужину полностью темнеет, но они не зажигают освещение на террасе: света из дома хватает. Мебели нет, поэтому они сидят на теплых досках (неужели настоящих?) и едят, держа тарелки на весу. Вокруг дышит и шевелится лес, шелестит озеро. Пахнет свежестью и хвоей.

Ощущение безопасности вдруг захлестывает Люка с головой. Сила спокойна, рядом нет угроз, в ближайшем будущем штиль и… И никакой страшной тайны не довлеет над головой. В ближайшие дни ему можно просто быть — и никуда бежать не обязательно. Даже выполнять музейный контракт. Все ждет.

Он, кажется, соскальзывает в полумедитацию совершенно непроизвольно. Сила струится вокруг, и хочется смотреть и смотреть…

— Э, босс, да вы кажется засыпаете.

— Салат у нас нынче мягкий, но лучше в постели.

— Я не сплю, — улыбается Люк.

— Пока, конечно, нет. Но это ненадолго.

— Вот, давайте встанем…

— Не нужно, — отрывисто говорит Ракх, и Люк понимает, что его, кажется, подняли и куда-то несут. Это совершенно неправильная и неприличная ситуация, и утром ему наверняка будет стыдно.

Утро очень далеко. Кажется, будто Сила закрывает ему глаза мягкими ладонями.

«Ш-ш-ш», — говорит Сила. Совсем как озеро.

Люк просыпается, когда солнце уже высоко. У него никогда не бывает утренней дезориентации, он всегда знает, что сон закончился, это — реальность, так же как всегда знает, где находится. Он редко видит сны — но прошлой ночью… Нет, сюжетного сна он тоже не видел. Ему просто казалось, что они с отцом сидят на той террасе и смотрят на звезды над лесом. Ничего не говоря. Этого не было, но почему-то…

Он встает. Начинает разминку.

Нужно сегодня заказать продукты, и возобновить тренировки. И начать готовиться к музейному контракту. Он точно будет непростым: на населенной-то планете. Люк предпочитает планеты неразвитые, а лучше и вовсе заброшенные, а тут придется работать в черте мегаполиса, где какая-то слишком резвая фирма раскопала древний храм, но удачно разорилась, так что сроки не горят, но, тем не менее, совсем уж наглеть не стоит…

На столе лежат датапады, и Люку не хочется ничего больше, кроме как открыть их. И в то же время хочется потянуть время. Глупо. И, несомненно, недостойно джедая.

Он заканчивает разминку, подходит уже к двери, колеблется. И все же возвращается к столу. Если на них просто информация по техникам работы с Силой, то он отложит их и пойдет завтракать.

На двух — действительно библиотека техник работы с Силой, разделенная, на первый взгляд судя, — на техники общие и техники специальные. А вот на третьем…

Никаких слов, на третьем. Никакого письма. Фотографии и короткие видео очень красивой женщины в интерьерах этого дома, такой живой и улыбчивой, такой молодой женщины, смотрящей на снимающего с любовью и радостью. И только один раз снимающий и сам попал в кадр, она притянула, обняла за шею — и Люк увидел отца.

Молодого, коротко стриженного, в полувоенном комбезе. Похожего на него самого. Только выше, явно шире в плечах… Как странно: видеть Энакина Скайуокера — и ничего, на самом деле, про него не знать. Ни про него, ни про это женщину — а ведь это их с Леей мама. Как странно…

Люк думает, что не чувствует почти ничего — до того как понимает, что плачет.

Снимки и видео матери он пересылает Лее. Все — кроме того единственного, где в кадре отец. Лею не обрадует, а Люку нестерпимо даже думать, что она посмотрит и скривится, и сотрет поскорее. Он пришел к Дарту Вейдеру и сказал, что ищет в нем Энакина Скайуокера, а ведь даже лица Энакина он до сегодняшнего дня не видел. Даже не представлял его молодым. Не представлял родителей вместе. Чем они жили, чего желали? Как бы они жили все вместе — родители и они с Леей? Может быть, — здесь, в этом доме?..

Бесполезные вопросы, бессмысленные, но, наверное, он никогда не чувствовал утрату того не случившегося будущего сильнее. Если и думал раньше, что все могло быть иначе, то абстрактно. А сейчас — вот оно, на датападе, то, как могло быть. И забыть ведь не получится.

…Завтрак, думает Люк. Завтрак, тренировки, дела. Ему нужно отложить прошлое, встать и идти жить получившейся жизнью. Ничего ведь уже не исправить.

…Как все же странно, что Дарт Вейдер позволил ему увидеть Энакина. Будто выход подарил: если хочешь, можешь считать себя только его сыном. Только их сыном, этой сияющей пары. А остальное — можно отбросить. Сказать себе, что лорд Ситхов вернулся к свету, к себе прошлому, а значит, только Энакин и имеет значение.

Наверное, попади эти снимки к нему сразу после Эндора, он бы так и решил. Сейчас это кажется предательством.

* * *

Тот день все же пропал для тренировки: когда Люк таки спускается вниз, время скорее к обеду. Все расползлись отдыхать и обследовать окрестности, и Люк решает, что это — неплохая мысль, и просит Ракха показать ему местность. Ракх соглашается, смотрит одобрительно, когда Люк переодевается в комбез и заматывает волосы, качает головой, когда Люк хочет взять меч, и вручает ему бластер. Верно, к чему привлекать внимание нестандартным оружием, если вдруг понадобится. Люк берет флягу воды и они выдвигаются — бегом.

Ногри двигается легко и бесшумно, Люку до него далеко. Люк умеет бегать по сложной местности на скорости, но только потому, что одаренный. Йода очень любил это упражнение: по болотам Дагобы бегать можно только в полумедитации, чтобы Сила уберегла от внезапных омутов, проваливающихся под ногой кочек, невидимой паутины и хищных лиан. Сейчас Люк тоже сползает на грань медитации, просто чтобы не отстать, но слушать только Силу нельзя: ногри на бегу рассказывает про лес. Интересно рассказывает, как о давнем и хорошем знакомом, об ошибках терраформирования, допущенных сотни лет назад, об ошибках коррекции предыдущих ошибок, и о нынешнем биотопе местных лесов. Проблемах с искусственными водоемами, и о том, что озера тут по изначальному плану и вовсе не должно было быть, но из-за неучтенного землетрясения все планы обустройства этой части материка пошли не так…

— Вы биолог? — спрашивает Люк. У него все еще не сбилось дыхание, а ведь они бегут уже два часа. Он позволяет себе-будущему небольшое удовлетворение. Сейчас для него, понятно, нет ни времени, ни концентрации.

— Когда я больше не смог драться, — отвечает Ракх, — я решил немного учиться. Повелитель всегда помогал тем, кто хотел.

— Вот как. И что вы заканчивали?

Сам Люк так и не сподобился закончить хоть что-то, хотя за время работы на музей прочитал столько, что уж на диплом точно хватило бы. Но университетское историческое включало в себя столько ненужного, что он плюнул, и надергал из доступных курсов интересных и полезных кусков. По экономике и политике в том числе, иначе понимать Лею стало бы затруднительно.

— Я не заканчивал человеческий университет, он требовал сдавать экзамены очно. Не нужно работать, диплом не нужен, поэтому не нужно экзаменов. Я немного учился отсюда, удаленно. На Корусанте. Биология и экология.

— Корусантский государственный университет? Вольнослушателем?

Ногри кивает на бегу. Перепрыгивает упавший ствол — Люк не отстает.

— Ого. А почему биология? То есть, ну я понимаю, что интересно…

— Наш дом, Хоногр, уничтожил упавший крейсер. В предыдущую войну. Где были леса, — Ракх разводит руки в стороны и едва касается веток, те не шевелятся вовсе, — стала пустыня. Повелитель спас нас. На Хоногре работают механизмы, очищают землю. Повелитель хотел, чтобы мы понимали, как они действуют. Чтобы мы могли продолжить очищение, если он не сможет нам помочь.

— Или если Император прикажет ему перестать помогать.

Ногри глядит остро. В быстрой улыбке показывает зубы.

— Да, сын повелителя нашего.

— И вы можете… продолжить? Может быть, Республика могла бы вам помочь?

— Республика пусть поможет сама себе, — сухой смешок. — Мы справимся сами. Повелитель позаботился, чтобы мы смогли. Неудача будет бесчестьем.

Да. Конечно будет. И действительно, кто его знает, чем пришлось бы заплатить хоть за какую-то помощь Республики. Что платить нужно всегда, Люк давно уже выучил.

Спустя еще час они возвращаются к озеру, и к дому впереди идут ровным шагом по берегу. Люка можно выжимать, он дышит с натугой — еще немного и он бы совсем сбил дыхание. Ногри кажется свежим и совершенно не уставшим.

— Да, — вздыхает Люк на его молчание, — мне нужно больше тренироваться.

— Для человека вы хорошо двигаетесь.

— Нужно лучше.

Ракх смеется.

— Да. Всегда нужно лучше. Вы правильно думаете, сын повелителя нашего.

— Здесь можно купаться? — Люк показывает на озеро.

— Течение глубоко внизу, если попасть в него, унесет под землю. Если не нырять — можно. Молодые купаются. Здесь нет ничего опасного, такая планета. Пляж вычищен.

Люк кивает. На ходу снимает ботинки и идет по мокрому песку — вода лижет ему ступни. Не в первый раз — но до сих пор кажется чудом.

Ногри косится, но молчит. Сам идет по песку легко.

— А вы не купаетесь? — спрашивает Люк, не думая. До дома остаются считанные шаги. Ужасно хочется пить. Это тоже нужно тренировать…

Вместо ответа ногри задирает правую штанину комбеза. Металл протеза бликует на солнце.

* * *

Со следующего утра Люк наконец-то собирает команду вместе на тренировку и тренировку они таки проводят. Обычную, на взаимодействие, на левитацию предметов, на ощущение потока Силы…

И вот в процессе тренировки на ощущение потока Силы, сидевший до того у стены, Ракх поднимается и входит прямо в спарринг Тачи и Кандры — и нападает на обеих. Одновременно.

Они не вооружены — но и оружие ногри бы, похоже, не остановило. Он двигается неуловимо быстро. И оптимально. Может быть он и не одарен с точки зрения джедаев, но Силу как-то по-своему явно чувствует, иначе невозможно не делать ошибок, не выбиваться из потока наилучших для себя вероятностей.

Хоть как-то парировать его удары они начинают полминуты спустя, провалившись в транс глубже, чем когда либо. И вот тогда, обменявшись ударами почти на равных, он выкатывается из спарринга и кланяется обеим. Они останавливаются, ошарашенные, тяжело дыша.

Кланяются в свою очередь.

Ногри возвращается к стене и усаживается, будто ничего не случилось. Команда переглядывается и смотрит на Люка с одним и тем же изумлением в глазах. Люк только надеется, что у него самого глаза не круглые.

— Продолжаем, — говорит Люк.

Когда он заканчивает намеченную тренировку и отпускает учеников, Ракх все еще сидит у стены. Люк садится напротив. Выпивает глоток воды.

— Вы щадите их, — произносит Ракх.

— Я и сам ненамного лучше, чем они. Я в большой степени самоучка.

Ракх качает головой.

— На своем уровне, вы щадите их, — повторяет он. — Не выкладываетесь с ними до конца. Они уже выдержат, они уже выросли.

Люк задумывается и вспоминает спарринг пары с Ракхом. Да, они смогли собраться и мобилизоваться, паники не было, было увеличение понимания.

— Вы правы, — говорит Люк. — Вы не могли бы… со мной? Я боюсь, я тоже щажу себя.

Ракх качает головой, вставая.

— Нет. Вы не умеете себя щадить, сын господина нашего. Наоборот. Так тоже неверно.

Их спарринг совсем не похож на ту бешеную пляску с Тачи и Кандрой. Ракх навязывает ему медленный темп, и каждая попытка увеличить скорость вязнет в его непробиваемой защите. Люку приходится затормозить, полностью упасть в медитацию и отслеживать мельчайшие детали — только так можно хоть попытаться пробить защиту и не дать разрушить свою. Разница в положении руки в волос имеет значение, напряжение спины имеет значение — почему он так скован, кстати? Спина расслабляется, двигаться становится куда легче… Еще глубже, еще. Сила течет сквозь тело, светлая, наверное, какая же еще, поправляет ему стойку, положение рук и ног, и вот теперь уже можно попробовать немного увеличить скорость, совсем немного, и попытаться…

Они замирают одновременно, Люк с ладонью напротив груди Ракха, тот с когтем у его шеи.

Молча кланяются друг другу.

— Вы наверняка одаренный, — говорит Люк, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Свет в комнате сильно изменился, кажется, время уже к вечеру. Сколько они так танцевали? Не ощущается усталости, напротив, он будто отдохнул. Тело звенит, и дышится так легко…

— Повелитель думал так же. Что весь народ ногри отмечен Силой, но иначе, чем другие разумные. Возможно. Нужно исследовать.

— Никто еще не?

— Наши генетики еще недавно закончили учебу, им еще нужно много работать.

Отец, похоже, считал, что судьба ногри и информация о них должны принадлежать прежде всего им самим, и никому больше. Даже Империи не должны.

Значит, решает Люк, и Республике не достанется.

* * *

Еще три дня проходят в тренировках и запойном чтении оставленных датападов. В голокроны Люк только суется познакомиться и сразу же выбирается прочь: «хранители» — ИИ от Силы, — сообщают ему, что пока он к их тренировкам и знаниям не готов. Там совсем уж продвинутые техники менталистики и лечения. С датападами-то разобраться бы. Жаль, ничего нет по истории, пусть древней, но отца она, наверное, вовсе не интересовала.

Интересно, куда делась библиотека императора Палпатина… Ведь наверняка была же где-то. И наверняка лежали там и артефакты джедаев, и ситхов. Но ее будто бы и не нашли… Может, и впрямь не нашли. А может, нашли и распродали.

…А может, сдали в Музей, и так она там и сгинула, в бесконечных запасниках. Кстати, проверить бы. Это была бы всем шуткам шутка.

Люк едва успевает просмотреть вчерне первый датапад и наметить план дальнейшего обучения — в первую очередь собственного, — и порадоваться, что времени как раз хватит, чтобы начать как следует — как время заканчивается.

— Босс! — Тачи взволнована. И начинает звать его уже в коридоре. Его обычно не беспокоят, когда он сидит в тренировочном зале с датападами; значит — важное. Вот же…

Люк встает и собирает датапады с пола, поворачивается к двери, когда вносится Тачи. Она не бежит, но едва-едва.

— Босс! Мы новости смотрели. Сейчас по всем местным каналам было: в нашем храме, — который из контракта, — люди пропали!

Люк кивает — тут даже неясно, что сказать, только выругаться, — и идет за ней к экрану. Нужно посмотреть самому.

Показывают это действительно по всем каналам: планета, оказывается, в Набуанском секторе, это их напрямую касается. Пропали трое молодых людей, и один из них — сын мэра города. Хотел устроить вечеринку в неожиданном и крутом месте, и с помощью отцовского пропуска сумел провести приятелей через защитное поле над раскопками. Утром они домой не вернулись.

— Босс, — напряженно смотрит Кандра, — что делать будем?

В контракте нет ни слова о спасении идиотов, залезших в древнюю ритуальную постройку (с риском повредить историческое здание и артефакты). Если уж на то пошло, лезть туда в такой спешке слишком опасно. Но у полиции-то не будет и вовсе никаких шансов. А полиция туда полезет, идиотов-то все же нужно спасать…

— Ну что делать… Проанализировать фотографии и нынешние съемки, если есть чистые кадры, без ведущих, и выдвигаться. Будто есть варианты.

— Мы предлагаем нашу аппаратуру для анализа, — Ракх появляется будто из воздуха.

Люк кивает.

Аппаратура ногри вызывает зависть. Достаточно в полном беспорядке скормить ей статические изображения и видео, и аналитический модуль выдает на голопроэктор предполагаемую модель и план древнего храма. Который потом приходится корректировать, но совсем немного. Результат Люку не нравится. Потому что это не храм получается, если верить всей прочитанной литературе про темную ритуалистику. Это — гробница. А темные и почти темные гробницы — это почти всегда приговор.

Гробница условного типа беш-87, Внешнее кольцо, четкое влияние раката, субкультура сачии, где-то в этих местах они и обретались, строили свои города и свою империю, а после упадка и третьей волны колонизации из Республики ассимилировались, влились в набуанскую культуру. На самой Набу темных храмов и гробниц официально уже не осталось — но откуда-то взялся такой уникальный Палпатин? Может, и остались. Ритуал коронования детей точно из тех времен — изменившийся, конечно, получивший все демократические обоснования, но это все тот же ритуал символического обновления государства, что у сачии. В архаичной древности избранных детей приносили в жертву, лишая имени и лица — и обычай «ложного лица», полного ритуального макияжа, пошел оттуда, как и тронное имя, взятое лишь на срок.

Так, Люк, соберись. Гробница культуры сачии. Они были людьми, сачии, мутировавшими под влиянием раката и ритуалов. Если гробница нового периода, то шанс еще есть… Чья она? Воина, правителя?

Изображения однозначного ответа не дают: здание не очень велико, сохранность прекрасная, но внешние украшения, если они были, все же пожрало время.

Барельефы вот только интересные, вокруг дверного проема, ну-ка…

Новости про гробницу идут с планеты в прямом эфире, выступает некий «эксперт» — и ответственно заключает, что это храм раката, мда, специалист, — но стоит эксперт удобно, дверь видна очень хорошо.

— Похоже, один из королей сачии. Того города, который тут был, вот, видите — основание города в числе именных символов?

— Босс, напомните мне, почему вы еще не написали диссертацию? — Кандра протягивает ему воды.

— Слишком долго, — отмахивается Люк. — Так. Я понятия не имею, чего ждать от того, кого там заперли. Но, судя по прошлому разу…

— Мы будем тщательно играть вашу свиту, — говорит Тачи. Так легко, будто это прогулка по лесу намечается, а не как у них обычно.

— Возьмите с собой недостойных ногри, — Ракх, несмотря на ритуальную уничижительность фразы, смотрит жестко. — Мы — достойная свита.

Спорить долго, да и не к чему. Были бы ногри вовсе неодаренные, то он бы их не взял, а вот так…

— А вас не… узнают?

— О нас при повелителе нашем мало кто знал, и еще меньше кто видел. У нас много легенд прикрытия. Воспользуемся самой простой. Встретимся у двери гробницы. Немало знающих людей попробуют проникнуть в нее в ответ на прошение властей.

Да, власти действительно запросили помощь всех, кто может помочь. Именно в такой формулировке. Догадались, что пускать туда спецназ бессмысленно, и это хорошо, но все же… Ладно. Выдвигаемся.

Люку не нравится эта гробница и вообще вся эта ситуация, но оставаться в стороне никак не возможно.

Будет сложно, говорит Сила.

Ну ничего, прорвемся.

* * *

До гробницы они добираются четыре часа. К тому времени, как Люк с командой выдираются из щупалец бюрократии на орбите и таки садятся на временную стоянку рядом с раскопом, ногри уже на месте; Люк видит их корабль, но не замечает их самих.

Вокруг гробницы на разных высотах висят транспорты медиков, ведомства чрезвычайных ситуаций, полиции и спецназа. Район закрыт для гражданских судов. Из частных «помогающих» они и ногри пока первые. Ну вот и хорошо.

А, нет. Сквозь охрану пытаются прорваться странные личности, желающие… чего?

— Несомненно, нужно вступить в переговоры с духом этого места и убедить его отпустить людей!

Очень экзальтированный юноша машет руками перед лицом упакованного в броню полицейского, и чтобы ощутить раздражение полицейского, одаренным быть не надо.

Вокруг экзальтированного юноши роятся камеры. Люк оглядывается — ага. Журналистская платформа висит над гробницей — так, чтоб не закрывать прямой доступ силам порядка и медикам, если понадобится, но достаточно близко для хорошей картинки и эффекта присутствия. Никакой юноша не экзальтированный энтузиаст, это журналист под прикрытием. Прессу, похоже, внутрь не допускают.

Люк вежливо обходит занятого «энтузиастом» полицейского, показывает свои документы. Его и команду оглядывают со скрытым удивлением — не ожидали здесь увидеть Последнего Джедая Республики (тм), да еще и в таком виде, — но пропускают сквозь блокаду. Вслед за ними просачиваются и ногри, у Ракха какие-то неожиданные документы, полицейский ему едва честь не отдает.

Потом нужно узнать, какие, сейчас это неважно.

Раскопали гробницу очень неплохо, ко входу можно подойти беспрепятственно. Люк идет медленно, оглядываясь. Фон у гробницы нейтрален, никакого ощущения опасности. А вот ощущение внимания есть. Живая она. Ну, условно живая. В смысле не-мертвая. И шансы, что молодые идиоты просто заблудились — равны нулю. Вот же дрянь.

Вот здесь молодежь остановилась и отметила встречу. Оставили после отмечания пустой контейнер от напитка — Люк мельком отмечает собственное возмущение: как же, выкинули совершенно прекрасный контейнер, сырье для промышленного синтезатора, разбазаривание! Мусор — это сырье, Внешнее кольцо никогда про это не забывает, такое поведение — маркер планет богатых, и людей хоть и из высшей страты, но недостаточно влиятельных, чтобы их отношение к экологии влияло на политические расклады… Мэр мегаполиса к таковым не относится, будут ему неприятности из-за отпрыска… Если мы его вообще живым найдем.

Ого, как интересно. Люк концентрируется, марево ленивых мыслей расползается, и он обнаруживает себя почти у двери в гробницу. Рядом трясет головой Кандра: Люк окатил всех волной Силы, будто песком швырнул в лицо. От двери, на пару шагов впереди, с настороженностью смотрит Ракх. Готовился, вероятно, не пускать внутрь в таком состоянии. Люк кивает ему: да, все нормально. Пришел в себя.

Сильный он — кто бы там ни был похоронен. И пусть Сила не напряжена, это всего лишь значит, что, скорее всего, именно Люк и его команда выживут. Предчувствия — по крайней мере у Люка — очень эгоцентричны, завязаны на него самого и его близких. На судьбы мира и окружающих предчувствиям плевать.

— На глубину, — командует Люк. Они редко входят в объект в трансе, но тут совершенно явно категория высшей опасности. Лучше думать, что впереди ждет второй Коррибан, чем оказаться не готовым.

— О, а давайте вместе пойдем! — раздается голос сзади. Того «энтузиаста» таки пропустили. Ну как же, такая новость, Последний Джедай (тм) спешит на помощь… Тьфу. Так, джедай, ты нашел место и время для негативных эмоций. Выплюнь гадость. Вот, молодец.

Ракх рядом шипит раздраженно. Люк смотрит на колышущиеся вокруг нити вероятностей. Журналист не приведет к их гибели. И к гибели идиотов вроде бы тоже. Если будет вести себя осторожно.

— Остаетесь сзади, — ровно приказывает Люк, — подчиняетесь любому моему приказу.

— Да, конечно, конечно!

— Тихо.

Гробницы подобного типа устроены просто: огромный вход, чтобы подавить величием. Узкий наклонный коридор, обычно не украшенный ничем, кроме защитной вязи. В коридоре могут быть ловушки, но редко серьезные. Настоящие ловушки в темных гробницах устроены там, где гибель визитеров принесет обитателю как можно большую пользу. То есть буквально в шаге от триумфа, когда приз уже виден, а ты выжил и обошел все опасности — не то, чтоб их вовсе не было на пути, но они, как правило, не смертельны или же заметны при минимальной внимательности, настолько, что если не увидел — то сам виноват, нечего было лезть, не будучи готовым вовсе.

Коридор вынуждает идти согнувшись, опустив голову — выражение покорности величию обитателя гробницы. Выказывать уважение, конечно, правильно, но опускать голову — последнее дело, поэтому входят Люк и команда пригнувшись, как спецназ в подлесок.

Свет не требуется: глифы на стенах сияют серебром. Написана на стенах самая простая из защит: полностью неодаренным заморочит головы, покажет прямой коридор к приятному месту, и лишит остатков осторожности. Настолько лишит, что вот — еще один выброшенный контейнер из-под алкоголя, разит на половину коридора. Фу, как нехорошо. Мусорить в чужой гробнице — и вообще в историческом памятнике! Если местный обитатель еще не убил идиотов, а лишь сильно напугал, очень сильно, чтоб потом кошмары снились, Люк сочтет это справедливым.

После коридора — первая зала. Триумфальная приемная. По стенам обычно украшения, рассказ о великой жизни обитателя, знаки, давящие на восприятие и требующие восхищения. Ложные богатства так же лежат здесь. Знаки на них заставляют слабых видеть сокровища — те, которые они надеются добыть. Это первая и самая простая из ловушек: стоит вынести ложные предметы из гробницы, как сдерживающие элементы на них разрушаются, высвобождается скованная энергия и разносит вора в клочья. За тысячи лет эти ловушки обычно выдыхаются, даже древние ситхи, или как уж они там себя называли в тот период, не могли запечатать эквивалент термального детонатора в камешек навечно. Чистая, кстати, темная ритуалистика, необходимо требующая разумной жертвы, четко понимающей неизбежность смерти и свое бессилие. Поэтому по количеству таких предметов обычно вычисляется ранг обитателя, хотя и неточно. Великие лорды, как на том же Коррибане, такой глупостью, как гекатомбы по случаю собственной смерти, не заморачивались, ну да на то они и великие.

— Ничего не трогать, ни к чему не подходить, — говорит Люк для журналиста. Тот уже сделал шаг в сторону ложных сокровищ, и от оклика замирает. Трет лицо.

— Бред какой-то. Я вижу не то, что тут на самом деле есть?..

— Дальше будет хуже, — радостно сообщает ему Лек. — Может вернетесь?

— Ну нет уж. Такие шансы раз в жизни бывают. Я ничего не хочу тут брать, мне тут вообще ничего не надо, — сообщает журналист, задрав голову к потолку.

Люк всем собой ощущает веселое удивление обитателя — будто неощутимый воздух колышется вокруг. Да, очень силен… А журналист — молодец, не ожидал.

— Вот так и держитесь дальше, — говорит Люк. — Дальше действительно будет сложнее.

Дальше начинается настоящая гробница, настоящий выматывающий лабиринт ходов. С ловушками пусть и не самыми серьезными, но все же опасными. Да, часть от времени уже сдохла, электроника, какая была, не выдержала тысяч лет — но выбитые в камне глифы все еще работают.

Сколько ж здесь пролили крови, что оно все до сих пор работает?

То, что построено на Силе, в Силе же и видно, если нырнуть поглубже и идти сторожко. Поэтому они и идут, медленно, оглядываясь, иногда замирая, пока Люк распутывает нити впереди и пытается понять, что происходит. На стенах коридоров — настоящая энциклопедия жизни прошлого, общины сачии, оказавшейся на окраине разрушающейся древней империи. Потери знаний и технологий стали уже необратимыми, и община пользовалась их остатками, видя, как исчезает постепенно весь их мир, а впереди ждут только упадок и тьма. Ритуалы раката казались им тогда выходом, пусть жестоким безмерно, но выходом — потеря самой возможности передвигаться между звезд оказалась полной катастрофой, и они пытались восстановить ее, не считаясь с ценой, покуда не исчезла даже память, о том, что это было возможно.

Сложно идти, думая о ловушках, когда надписи на стенах транслируют голограммы прямо в мозг. Но Люк отстраняется от видений, хотя ему и интересно, разделяет сознание на два потока, потому что если просто бороться и пытаться не обращать внимания — точно куда-то да влетишь, и пока Люк-историк-недоучка восторженно слушает плач о умирающем мире, джедай ищет подвох в нитях Силы. И находит, разумеется.

Часть из ловушек, что любопытно, прямо завязана на чувство жалости визитеров. Не испытывающие ничего пройдут ее спокойно, но те, кого история древних зацепила и заставила сопереживать…

Очень по-ситхски. Аплодисменты мастеру.

Гробнице нравится его отношение. Люку кажется, даже ловушки перестали так уж тяжко давить на сознание. Хотя, скорее всего, он просто приспособился к давлению. Если кому-то приходится жить под толщей песка, то он либо становится плоским, либо мертвым, а мертвый не сможет вытащить идиотов отсюда, да и вообще рано. И глупо — погибнуть вот так, да еще и чтобы твою смерть кто-то сожрал. Обойдутся.

…Гордость — тоже ловушка Темной стороны и провоцирует неосторожность. Люк поднимает руку, вокруг него замирают, пока он всматривается в совсем пустой отрезок коридора и, поняв, усмехается. Нет, ну правда, какое же изящное решение. Просто, легко и, скорее всего, даже без крови сделано.

Проход, начавшийся с картин прошлого, чтобы разбередить эмоции идущих, с ловушками на эмоции условно светлые, переходит в коридор пустой, нашпигованный ловушками на эмоции темные. Одна за одной, нацеленные каждая на свою. Хоть что-то да зацепит. Страх. Гордость. Жадность. Презрение к героям показанных ранее картин. Перетекают одна в другую, как и сами эмоции цепляются друг за друга. Не убойные ловушки, скорее хакерские: только дай доступ, и паутина подчинения ляжет на восприятие. И пойдешь ты туда и так, как хозяин гробницы тебе скажет.

Молодые придурки попались именно тут: их шаги на пыльном полу становятся из хаотичных ровными и четкими. Вот — тут их и поймали, на презрении, и пошли они рядком вглубь, в центральный зал, на личную аудиенцию. Вряд ли их поимка доставила хозяину большое удовольствие…

…Но вот если он сам сейчас потеряет концентрацию, то вот уж эта добыча — точно доставит.

— Мне кажется, или мы идем вниз? — журналист стоит на одной ноге, сцепив руки в замок и смотрит в стену, закусив губу. Его не зацепило — способность к самомониторингу внушает искреннее уважение. Не может быть, чтобы он не был одарен хоть немного. Может быть, похоже, на то, как одарены ногри. Те ловушек будто и не ощущают. Хотя, может, и правда не ощущают, с их-то специфическим восприятием мира. Если долг довлеет над всем, то, наверное, это может помочь…

— Мы идем вниз, — подтверждает Люк. — Погребальная камера в таком типе гробницы находится в самом низу комплекса. Пострадавшие наверняка там.

— Почему вы стоите на одной ноге? — интересуется Тачи.

— Чтобы не отвлекаться ни на что больше, — отвечает журналист ровно. — От прямого удара не прикроет, но если не думать о том, о чем оно вокруг подталкивает думать…

— Вы совершенно правы, — Люк командует медленно идти вперед. — Старайтесь сконцентрироваться на движении и дыхании, и ни на чем больше.

— Типа как в медитации из статей для мажоров?

— Точно как в медитации, — хмыкает Люк. — Надо же, какие мажоры пошли…

— Какие обычно, — говорит журналист. — Пытаться примазаться к джедаям ныне модно.

— Ну, — замечает Лек, — как по мне, не худшее, к чему можно примазаться. Если из собственного опыта.

Они медленно-медленно идут вперед. Низкий коридор вновь расширяется в комнату с картинами по всем стенам и с чисто иллюзорным, красивейшим полом, пройти по которому можно лишь по кривой дорожке, никак глазами не видной, только в Силе. Идиотам повезло, что попались они раньше, здесь бы они и сложились: снизу до сих пор веет ужасом и отчаянием — на чем эта прекрасная иллюзия до сих пор и работает, как на батарейке.

Журналист сзади теряется и едва не теряет равновесие, плещет страхом — но ногри удерживают его на тропе.

Если бы на Силе можно было левитировать… Впрочем, можно было бы, теоретически, пройти тропу самому и пролевитировать над ней остальных, но…

Люк всматривается в конфигурацию полей в воздухе и — нет. Не получится. Те прекрасные картинки на стенах нарисованы специально на этот случай. Как только чужой понадеется только на Силу при передвижении, тут-то ему и каюк. Не любят местные читеров, испытания следует проходить по написанным правилам. Это если их вообще возможно пройти живыми, не все ситхи так великодушны, но Сила говорит, что способ есть. Поверим Силе.

— Как вы думаете, камера это снимет? — спустя десять шагов спрашивает уже успокоившийся журналист. Ногри по-прежнему страхуют его, а он явно нашел в себе силы посмотреть по сторонам. — Столько информации о прошлом…

— Нашел момент, — под нос шипит Кандра; ей всегда было сложнее всех удерживаться в медитативном трансе в движении. В пилотском кресле — никаких проблем, а вот так…

— Конечно, снимет, — радостный голос Тачи отражается от потолка, который явно куда ближе в реальности, чем в иллюзии. — Если б камера их не показывала, как было бы просто тут пройти! И транса никакого не надо было бы!

В их очках ночного видения одно из стекол заменено камерой именно по этой причине, потому что не все иллюзии настолько качественные. Совсем древние храмы или же храмы анклавов, регрессировавших полностью, технологию не учитывают, передают иллюзии прямо в мозг, и проходить их ловушки, конечно, гораздо, гораздо проще…

Информации для музея они уже набрали — на десять диссертаций хватит. Самому, что ли, написать наконец, когда они отсюда выберутся…

Стоп. Фокус на сейчас. Будущего нет, прошлого нет, сейчас. То, что ты видишь, что ты чувствуешь, что под ногами, что тебя пытаются заставить увидеть.

А пытаются его отвлечь, чтобы свалить с тропы, когда осталась лишь пара шагов до конца и до твердого камня коридора. Та самая смерть, в шаге от триумфа. А это значит, кстати, что они почти уже дошли.

О, как интересно. Люк командует остановку и всматривается в «камень» впереди. Да, древний архитектор превзошел сам себя.

— Так, — говорит Люк. — Сейчас будем прыгать. Там, где стою я, последний камень прохода, дальше вложенная иллюзия. Не помогать себе в воздухе Силой! Ловушки на стенах активируются.

— Мы видим, — в унисон подтверждают сзади.

— Я сразу за вами, — говорит Ракх. — Если кто-то следующий промахнется, я поймаю.

Люк соглашается с тем, что это отличная мысль и прыгает первым. Не помогать себе Силой оказывается на удивление непросто, он уже так привык…

Приземляется в черном проходе, с тропы казавшемся глухой стеной. Иллюзионный проход правее, там, конечно, действительно глухая стена. Это просто шутка — тот, кто дошел сюда, на такое точно не попадется, — но и действительно, почему бы и нет. Прибавляет завершенности произведению искусства.

Ногри помогают взобраться тем, кто прыгает чуть хуже — не только Люк слишком привык полагаться на Силу, это плохо, — и журналисту, который почти ошибается направлением. Сложно прыгать прямо в камни, даже если знаешь, что глаза тебе врут.

Несколько секунд они стоят, переводят дыхание. Люк и Ракх стоят рядом, и одинаково напряженно сканируют окружающее. Сейчас самое время, чтобы обрушить на прошедших зал что-нибудь убойное. Но ничего не случается. Да и в совершенно темном коридоре впереди нет, похоже, ничего. Хотя нет, пол вот есть — это самое главное. Со стенами какая-то странность, но они и так идут, никогда не касаясь стен.

Судя по ощущениям, они сейчас в самом-самом низу. И, судя на этот раз по опыту, впереди только погребальная камера. Убойное местный обитатель, если что, обрушит на их головы лично.

— Пошли, — говорит Люк, как только все отдышались. — Стен не касаться, смотреть вперед. Мы уже близко, будьте настороже.

Хотя толку-то, в принципе, от предупреждения? Они не станут более внимательны, чем уже есть сейчас. Ладно. Сам соберись. Уже скоро — и ведь придется что-то делать, чтобы убедить хозяина отпустить и их самих, и идиотов, если те еще живы, а потом ведь еще и назад идти. Это только в игрушках и фильмах из страшного лабиринта есть быстрый выход, который ну никак и никогда не может сработать на вход. В реальности — увы. И на обратном пути фатально ошибиться еще проще.

…На стенах коридора не оказывается ничего убойного. Вовсе ничего. Только звезды. Узоры созвездий. Которые, как показывает анализатор в очках, с этой планеты невозможно было увидеть никогда, только с других планет бывшей империи. Осколок космоса, потерянный навечно.

* * *

Против всех ожиданий, идиоты действительно оказываются живыми. Они висят по стенам круглой погребальной камеры (похоже, в полном сознании), дергаются, пытаясь освободиться, и ужасом от них фонит так, что перебивает вонь от них же.

Хозяин гробницы сидит на своей же гробнице, покачивая ногами, и с интересом смотрит на входящих. Он кажется молодым. Почти юношей, одетым в подобие летного комбинезона, но явную имитацию, сделанную по картинкам.

— Отлично, — тянет он и улыбается так радостно, что сразу становится понятно: призрак — полностью и окончательно безумен. Не то, чтобы это было удивительно. Но Люк надеялся на другое. На подобие лорда Коррибана: с ними можно разговаривать, можно заключать сделки — а здесь, похоже, нельзя будет ничего. — Еще гости. Люблю гостей.

— В каком виде? — интересуется Люк.

Хозяин усмехается.

— Вяленом, в основном. Когда в гостях заканчивается страх, они засыхают и осыпаются. Грязь, конечно. Фу. Но что поделать.

— С кем вы разговариваете? — тихо спрашивает журналист, оглядываясь.

Ногри, что характерно, смотрят четко на призрака. И Люк совершенно уверен, что видят его и слышат. Вот призрака камеры не запишут точно: и облик его, и речь однозначно транслируется в мозг через Силу, потому и перевода не требуется.

Призрак усмехается и, кажется, становится четче. Парни на стенах вскрикивают, и бьются в оковах. Но они все еще живы. Живы.

Хозяин явно собирается растянуть трапезу на подольше.

Журналист выдыхает сквозь зубы — увидел. Силен хозяин, очень силен…

— Вы были пилотом? — спрашивает Люк. Он осматривает помещение, оковы людей, и понимает, что, не уничтожив призрака, даже сбежать отсюда не получится. Тот привязал себя ко всей гробнице, ко всем иллюзиям, вообще ко всему здесь — и что особо погано, прежде чем сдохнуть, если у них вообще хватит сил его завалить, он выпьет парней на стенах полностью. И журналиста выпьет, если поймает — хотя отчего же если, поймает, ничего сложного в том нет. Дорога сюда была игрой, но игры кончились.

Темнота призрака и мощь его давят на голову почти физически. Нестерпимо хочется поклониться, согнуть спину…

Журналист опускается на колени, распластывается на полу — но смотрит на призрака. Хотя сила и давит опустить взгляд.

— Я был инженером, — призрак гордо расправляет плечи. Насмешка над их слабостью звенит в Силе. — Я почти вернул нам космос. Мне оставалось совсем немного до окончательной разгадки ритуала раката, но проклятая болезнь… Моя империя выжила! Я убежден в том!

— Мы даже не помним ее имени, — произносит Люк, собираясь. Враг настолько силен, что придется рискнуть. Пойти в атаку первым и сразу по максимуму. Единственный шанс: вывести призрака из себя достаточно, чтобы тот смотрел только на Люка и забыл сразу использовать живые «батарейки», а там команда их экранирует. И ногри отцепят парней от стены — они, он видит, уже приготовились. Вот как у них так вышло? Он же сам только что придумал этот недоплан…

Неважно.

— Ваша империя истаяла пылью, тот город, который стоит на месте вашего, не взял от вашего ничего, потому что брать было нечего.

На самом деле Люк не знает, так ли это. Это неважно. Призрак тщеславен — у призрака ничего больше нет, кроме желания, чтобы вся его жизнь была не напрасна. Может она и была, Люку плевать.

— Отпустите людей, они попали сюда случайно. Никто из нас не хотел причинять вам неудобства.

— Что упало, то пропало, — скалится призрак, вставая с саркофага, а Люк не может сдержать усмешки. Ведь сказано-то было что-то наверняка пафосное, вот только перевод подкачал. — Они пришли незваными и вели себя невежливо. Как и вы. И я волен делать с вами всеми все, что захочу!

— Зачем вам наша смерть? Зачем вам вообще чьи-то смерти?

— Чтобы жить, глупый мальчишка! — призрак становится выше и, кажется, старше. — Или ты спросишь меня, зачем мне жить?

— Конечно, спрошу, — улыбается Люк. — Разве не лучше уйти в Силу, во всю красоту ее, чем сидеть здесь? Здесь же ничего не происходит!

— Какая невероятная глупость! Созерцание Силы доступно мне куда глубже, чем ранее! Я — великий ученый!

— Конечно.

— Я познал еще не все!

— А может, — это безумная мысль, но вдруг сработает, — вас на Коррибан перевезти? Там некрополь лордов ситхов. Вам тогда будет с кем поговорить.

— Ты-ы, — тянет призрак, наливаясь чернотой.

— Эй, — Люк поднимает руки, будто бы в жесте мира. Он знает единственную технику, которая в принципе способна достать бешеного призрака, могущественнее его самого на порядки, вот только она темнее некуда. Светлую он так пока и не нашел. Или в нем слишком мало покоя и любви ко всему миру, чтобы получилось. — Я не издеваюсь. Мы летаем между звезд, и это вполне возможно…

Команда уже на позиции, ногри тоже, не смотреть, не обращать внимания…

— Я, — громыхает призрак, — не нуждаюсь ни в чьем внимании, я не нуждаюсь ни в ком! Я — величайший из великих, я!..

Ногри кидаются к стенам. Команда синхронно бьет щитами по связям призрака с пленниками, связи рвутся — у Люка аж в ушах звенит.

Не в ушах конечно. И не звенит. Неважно.

Призрак закручивает вокруг себя неопознаваемый черный энергетический вихрь, отвлекается от Люка…

— Как хотите, — говорит Люк и бьет молнией с левой руки.

Он никогда не думал, что освоить технику императора Палпатина будет так просто — даром что она — дистиллированная Темная Сторона. Но оказалось, что на самом деле ей все равно, какую именно эмоцию жрать. Лучше всего, несомненно, ненависть — но пойдет и страх, более того, пойдет и чужой страх. Даже чужая страсть пойдет, хоть это и контринтуитивно: боевая техника на позитивной эмоции. Важен не знак, важен только накал. Молния — как и ее природный эквивалент — создается из разницы потенциалов. Питается дисбалансом Силы из-за эмоций кого угодно, самое сложное — направить и обуздать ее, чтобы не она сожрала тебя же самого до костей, да и окружающих не выпило. Дисбаланс же есть везде, кроме как у идеальных джедаев, полностью погруженных в поток Силы…

Это, конечно, что ни на есть Темная сторона Силы, и Люк не знает, что сейчас видят окружающие. Ему самому кажется, будто мир перелинял в черно-белый и перевернулся. Они с призраком — чернее ночи, на белом сияющем фоне, и черная молния между ними, молния, питающаяся яростью призрака, его гневом и его возмущением. Идеальное оружие, удержать бы его только…

И самому не упасть в ту плазму горячее меча, которую он сейчас держит в пальцах. Молния очень хочет его собственных эмоций — но у него их нет. Нет, совсем нет. Страх за своих спрятан глубоко, гнева он не чувствует. Он не чувствует ничего больше, он спокоен, он — джедай.

Использующий сейчас Темную сторону, да. Вот если он решит, что он особенный и ему можно — и без последствий, — вот тогда все будет совсем плохо. А пока…

Пока — выжить бы. А там посмотрим.

Призрак отбивается от молнии, подпитывая ее еще больше — и Люк понимает, что, кажется, получается… А так же, что, похоже, у него сразу после уничтожения призрака в руке окажется такое — куда там термальному детонатору. Разнесет все в клочья, и повезет еще, если не зацепит город… И стоило так стараться?

…Ну, — немного истерически смеется в его голове историк-Люк, — кто-то, кажется, жалел о том, что придется идти назад, так? Конечно, это будет чистой воды безумие и уничтожение исторической реликвии… Но если мы спасем сына мэра, то, может, нас помилуют, а?

Правая рука повисает недвижно — сгорело там, похоже, все, что могло. А призрак все еще бьется в оковах молнии, чем больше бьется, тем сильнее она — и тем тяжелее ее держать. Будто балку держишь одной рукой — а та все тяжелеет и тяжелеет…

Люк падает на колени. Кажется, кричит.

Нельзя выпускать боль из-за щитов, нельзя. Молния найдет ее, ухватится — и Люк не справится с ней. И ладно бы, хатт с ним самим, но все, кто ему доверился и пошел с ним… Нет, нельзя. Держи щиты, ситхов сын, держи. Отец будет очень разочарован, если ты сейчас сдохнешь.

— Готовьте… щиты…

Он не знает, говорит ли это вслух, и не мерещится ли ему ответ команды.

Когда призрак наконец-то исчезает, издав оглушительный вопль, и начинают рушиться стены, и проваливается внутрь саркофаг — Люк с натугой поднимает огромное и неуправляемое копье вверх, в трескающийся потолок, и отпускает.

Кажется, после этого он теряет сознание.

* * *

Он приходит в себя на медицинской койке под писк приборов. Болит все. Включая голову. И то место в душе, где живет связь с Силой. Ему кажется, он обгорел внутри и снаружи. Ему кажется, если он шевельнется сейчас, он осыпется пеплом.

— О, босс, добро пожаловать в мир живых, — Тачи.

Веселый, хоть и усталый голос. Она жива. Он хочет спросить, как остальные, где остальные, но из горла вырывается какое-то сипение.

— Ей, вам ничего нельзя сейчас, даже говорить, — Лек. — Мы все тут. Все живы. Вообще все живы, все хорошо.

— Вот только вместо гробницы теперь большая-большая дыра в земле, — это Кандра. Судя по голосам, они собрались вокруг его кровати. Люк с трудом раздирает глаза, каждое веко весит как истребитель.

Правда, стоят вокруг. Целые, только чуть покоцанные: наверное, осколками камня порезало. Улыбаются. Он улыбается в ответ.

Все хорошо. Они выжили. Все выжили.

Вот только с музеем сейчас предстоит разбираться… Хотя засняли они прилично, может и хватит, для выполнения контракта-то.

— Босс, — команда смеется, а он понимает, что сказал это вслух, — вот контракт вас сейчас вообще не должен волновать. Разберемся.

Да, конечно. Они теперь со всем разберутся. Он закрывает глаза и падает в сон.

* * *

Второе пробуждение оказывается куда неприятнее и намного, намного болезненнее.

— Вставайте, босс, — Лек в боевой выкладке тормошит его за плечо, глаза у него обеспокоенные и больные. — Простите, простите, так надо. Так срочно надо.

В палате темно. Ночное освещение. За окном нет даже намека на рассвет.

— Ракх понесет вас, — голова ногри появляется справа. — Но надо одеться. Мы принесли, во что. Нужно торопиться.

Раз нужно… Люк не задает вопросов, сжимается внутри и садится. Пережидает удар боли. В голове полная муть — но это ничего, ничего…

У него нет правой руки.

— Протез сняли, — частит Лек, помогая ему выпутаться из больничной распашонки и влезть в штаны. Как ни странно, он не обгорел, у него целая кожа — только с синими узорами по ней, ветвистыми будто молния. Будто татуировка. — И так и не вернули назад. Это ничего, мы все исправим. Только сейчас надо поторопиться. Скорее.

— Побег? — Люк с его помощью надевает майку и сползает с постели. — Почему?

— Потому что пока на Корусанте еще заседают. У нас пока фора. Скоро она закончится.

— Уже, — говорит Ракх от двери. — Отряд Службы Республиканской безопасности входит сейчас в больницу.

У Ракха на голове визор. Кто-то передает ему данные снаружи. Другие ногри? 

О чем он вообще думает?

— Я могу идти, — говорит Люк, но Ракх качает головой и взваливает его себе на спину.

— Мы будем быстро бежать, сын господина нашего. Держитесь крепко.

И они бегут. По коридору, в котором никого нет — и лучше не думать, почему, — а затем по лестнице — наверх.

— Корабль заберет нас с крыши, — поясняет Лек.

Он видел такие фильмы. Они все видели. То, что они выбрали этот вариант, значит, что по земле не уйти совсем. Почему?

Тело болит так, что нужно думать о чем угодно, чтобы отстраниться от боли. Почему все изменилось? Что произошло, пока он валялся без сознания?

«Сын господина нашего» — назвал его Ракх. В незащищенном месте, с возможной прослушкой. Это значит, что — уже неважно. Про то, чей он сын, уже известно. Но…

— Почему?..

— Тот журналистик. Чью жопу мы спасли, — они несутся вверх по лестнице, еще пролет, еще быстрее, и он всей своей ноющей от боли связью с Силой чувствует, как тает время. У них минуты две. Самое большее. — Он написал статью. С голофото. Мы там круты. А вы…

— Вы — сын господина нашего, — говорит Ракх.

Исчерпывающе. И Люк даже немного гордится. Он даже думает, что вдруг — вдруг отец сказал бы так же…

Ну, после того как высказал ему все о недопустимости использования Молний Силы, будучи вообще джедаем.

— Но… Это же… не плохо?

— Не плохо, — соглашается Лек. — Вот только кто-то что-то сопоставил. Я не знаю как. Не знаю что. Но это пришло с Корусанта. Что вы — сын Вейдера.

— Слухи.

— Да. Вот только они проверили. Провели генный анализ. Геном Вейдера был в базах СИБ. В смысле… да пошли они. У этих. И они подтвердили.

— Быстро.

— Кто-то там из ихних вас и сдал, наверху. Поэтому подсуетились. И поэтому поверили. Кто еще знал? Ваши… друзья?

— Они не могли.

— Ну-ну.

— Не могли, — нажимает голосом Люк. Не Лея. Не Хан. Это безумие. А если не они — кто? Никто же больше не знал, неужели совпадение…

Нет. Не только они. Винтер знала. Но… она же ему помогла? Зачем тогда? За что?..

Они выносятся на крышу высотки. Темнота. Небо, полное звезд. И Люк чувствует, как истекает выданное им время. Внизу бойцы спецсил входят в палату, к больнице стягиваются с орбиты еще не видимые пока корабли… Они что, считают, будто он станет их убивать, защищаясь? Они…

Они готовы стрелять на поражение. И положить и его, и его людей. Если так будет нужно.

Есть вероятность, что они все умрут здесь, все, кто доверился ему и пошел с ним спасать людей, до которых им не было никакого дела.

Есть вероятность, что он сам сойдет с ума от боли и разрушит город.

Нет, решает Люк, уже видя пожар до неба. Такой — вот такой вероятности нет.

И есть вероятность спастись, ускользнуть, она все меньше, все ниже… Пока вдруг не становится доминирующей — а перед ними не падает из черного неба их прекрасный потрепанный корабль, в движении опуская рампу.

Ракх ускоряется, и они впрыгивают в корабль — а тот захлопывает люк и немедленно разворачивается. Они валятся на пол — Кандра явно собирается выйти на орбиту прямо отсюда. В крыше больницы останутся дырки, но это уже не их проблемы.

Успех все вероятнее — но военные наверняка готовы заблокировать гиперпереход и выдвигают заградители прямо сейча…

Эта вероятность рушится в ноль так резко, что Люк хватается за виски и выпадает таки из транса.

Кандра прыгнула в гипер. Под носом у военных кораблей Республики. На лимите возможного для этого корабля, да и вообще для любого корабля.

— Кандра! — орет Лек в потолок. — Ты все врешь! Ты с Кореллии!

— Балабол, — отвечает Кандра по громкой связи. — Босс, вы как?

— Живой, — сообщает ей и остальным Люк, отскребая себя от пола. Ракх подставляет ему плечо, и Люк с благодарностью на него опирается.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — замечает с потолка голос Тачи.

— Переживу, — не соглашается Люк, и идет к рубке.

Ему нужно увидеть остальных. Прямо сейчас.

Кандра, разумеется, в кресле пилота, из ее глаз и ее Силы еще не ушел боевой азарт, даже губы дрожат приоткрытые и видны клыки. На месте второго пилота Тачи, улыбается Люку до ушей. А вот ногри в рубке только один.

— Где? — Люк падает на кресло и пытается собрать себя в нормально говорящее целое. Некогда разваливаться. — Где Тагх?

— Он догонит нас позже, — отвечает Ракх. — Он прикрывал наш отход. Он заберет наш корабль и подаст приказ на уничтожение нашей базы.

— …Что?

Люк встряхивает головой. Как же так? Уничтожение? Его дом — его только что обретенный дом, где его родители были счастливы, дом, который он не успел узнать… Уничтожение?..

— Только подвалы, сын господина нашего, — поясняет Ракх, смотря обеспокоенно. — Наши вещи, аппаратуру. Мы никогда не уничтожим то, что господин наш любил. Никогда.

— Конечно, — Люк трет виски. — Конечно, простите… Это значит, мы не сможем туда вернуться…

Конечно, не сможем. Он, прилетев, представился собственным именем системе допуска. Они точно знают, куда он прилетел, в какой дом — и совсем скоро туда заявится Республиканская безопасность, перевернет там все…

И заберет его наследство. Он оставил там свое наследство. Голокроны, датапады. Фотографии матери. И отца. Может быть, это последняя сохранившаяся фотография отца вне каких-нибудь тайных архивов. И она исчезла, потеряна теперь… он даже Лее ее не переслал…

Сила, он же пересылал фото Лее, там должен был остаться след. Хотя, Лея сможет объяснить. Несомненно. Но…

Сила, как же невероятно жаль.

— Если хотите, Тагх вернется и заберет ваше наследство, сын господина нашего, — негромко произносит Ракх. — Он будет неподалеку, чтобы отдать приказ дроидам, он сможет пробраться незаметно.

Люк даже было вскидывается в надежде — а потом мысленно дает себе по лбу. В джедайских записях и голокронах ничего крамольного нет, они уцелеют, а фото… Он их видел, он их помнит — ну и довольно с него.

Люк качает головой.

— Там нет ничего жизненно важного. Не стоит риска. Куда мы летим?

— В место, где можно спрятаться и подумать, — отвечает Кандра. — Очень, очень далеко от столицы.

Это хорошо. Люк откидывается на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза. Да, ему нужно о многом подумать…

— Но знаете, босс, что хорошо? — радостно говорит Тачи, и он улыбается помимо воли.

— Что?

— Вам точно не надо больше писать никакие отчеты музею!

Смеяться больно, но Люк хохочет так, будто никогда не слышал ничего смешнее, и его команда смеется вместе с ним.

Ничего. Ничего. И это они тоже пройдут насквозь и выйдут к солнцу. Обязательно.


End file.
